Devil Without A Cause
by Anime Redneck
Summary: HPDevil May Cry Voldemort thought that by releasing the seal to the demon world he would become unstoppable. To bad for him. He just unleashed his worst nightmare. Because the Son of Sparda has Realized his true potential. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K.R. and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom. 

Devil Without A Cause

Chapter 1.

Breaking The Seal

_Hermione's Voice:_

You've heard of it haven't you? The legend of Sparda? My father used to tell me stories of it.

Centuries ago, a demon fought for the side of good despite his lineage. He fought along side Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin.

Then, he sealed away the portal to the demon world forever for the sake of the human world. But, he was a demon as well, and his power was also sealed away.

I thought it was just a legend. Then I learned the truth: Sparda was real. How do I know this? Well, I met the son of Sparda. Or to be more accurate the descendant of Sparda. You would know him as The Boy Who Lived.  


Deep in the secret fortress of Voldemort and The Death Eaters, preparations were being completed for a dark ritual. The Room was a massive circle, with intricate carvings and engravings.

"With this ritual we will be able to gain hold of the power of the entire demon realm, and with it an unstoppable army." Voldemort said to his servants who finished the final preparations."Now it is time to begin."

Voldemort walked to the center of the room and pulled a small amulet out of his robe. "Amulet of Sparda. I offer you the blood of the dark lord to appease your hunger for battle." Chanted Voldemort as he released the amulet. The amulet floated in the center of the room watched by the Death Eaters who were lined up on the edge of the circle. Voldemort took a knife and cut into his hand letting a trickle of blood flow from the wound. The blood floated into the air and was absorbed by the amulet.

"Bring the girl." Commanded Voldemort. Two Death Eaters appeared at the edge of the room dragging a young girl to the center. Ginny Weasley was thrown roughly to the floor at Voldemort's feet.

"You won't win Voldemort." Ginny spat. "The Order will come for me and Harry will too."

"Such faith child. I'll have you know that I am counting on the Order coming for you. As for Potter he'll be dealt with soon enough." Hissed Voldemort. "Now back to business. Amulet of Sparda. I offer you the blood of the innocent to ease your conscience." Voldemort said this as he cut Ginny on the hand in the same manner he had cut himself. Just as his blood had done Ginny's blood floated up to be absorbed by the amulet.

The ground began to shake violently as it seemed as if the entire world were coming apart at the seems. Voldemort smiled gleefully as a blood red circle formed on the ceiling of the room. There was a sound akin to shattering glass as a bald man dressed in a black dress shirt and pants appeared.

"Greetings Lord Voldemort. My name is Arkham. I am to be your emissary to the demon world." Said Arkham as he gave a low bow.

"Very soon all my problems will be solved." Voldemort hissed

_  
_  
Ever since Harry had returned to Privet drive he had attempted to do all he could to escape the pain he felt over his godfather's death. He had been spending all his time either studying his DADA books or doing physical exercises working himself to exhaustion in order to keep himself from having nightmares. Currently he was taking his morning run around the neighborhood.

"Well at least there are no dogs to chase me." Thought Harry. Almost immediately he regretted the thought as it only brought him images of a large black dog. Harry stopped running and gritted his teeth. He would not lose his composure. "Suck it up Potter. There are people counting on you." Harry whispered to himself. "Yeah right, like I can beat the most powerful and evil wizard in the world." Harry said dejectedly.

Just then Harry heard a sound similar to shattering glass as numerous demons wielding scythes dressed in loose fitting robes appeared all around Harry. Before he could do anything they struck piercing his body numerous times with their blades. Harry fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He looked to the sky and whispered one final word. "Hermione."

The demons certain that they're task was completed began to walk away when there was an inhuman roar and a brilliant flash of light. Turning around the demons saw Harry Potter standing before them his wounds completely healed, his eyes glowing brightly with raw power.

"Where do you think your going?" Harry asked quietly a visible red aura pulsing around him. "I haven't even started yet."

The lead demon raised his weapon only to have Harry dart forward impossibly fast and deliver a punch that bursted through the demons chest. It screamed as it's body dissolved into sand.

"Well you came here to fight me didn't you? Then let's get down to it." Harry said confidently.

The demons gave a shriek and charged Harry. Harry easily sidestepped the first swing made by the lead demon and grabbed it's face and ripped it's head off. He then tossed the head into the air and kicked it like a soccer ball with enough force to pulverize the demon the was struck by it. The next demon came at Harry's side. Harry caught it's weapon by the handle and ripped it from it's grasp. He snapped the handle shortening it to about a foot long. Harry turned and with a wide swipe cut down three demons at once. Two more demons attacked simultaneously. Harry easily parried each blow sent by his attackers and patiently waited for his moment. Suddenly he ducked and both demons blades passed over him and struck each other. Two more demons remained, Harry took a running start at them and executed a flip over the first landing behind it. With a upward slashing motion he split the demon in two. The final demon decided it was best to run and turned away. Harry took his scythe by the blade and threw it striking the demon in the back. It fell to the ground with a cry and dissolved to dust.

"I hope Tommy boy sends me some better play mates next time." Harry muttered as he discarded the bloody tattered remains of his shirt.

Next:

Grendel and Beowulf

Dumbledore pays a visit to harry and we learn about Harry's new abilities. Plus Harry will have his first fight with a true demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grendel and Beowulf

Harry walked back to Privet Drive In a dazed and confused state. 'Just what happened back there.' He wondered. He remembered stopping in the alley to gather his thoughts when he was attacked and fatally injured by a group of demons. Though Harry wasn't sure how he knew they were demons. There just seemed to be this massive amount knowledge dumped into his head all of it pertaining to demonic subjects. Harry remembered falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood, and as he felt his life slip away he wondered how his friends would manage without him. The last thought he could grasp was that he would not be there to protect Hermione anymore. At that thought he promised to himself that he would not die, that he would protect her no matter what. Then the power erupted from him. He felt himself growing stronger and faster, his pulse quickened and he knew that the demons who had attacked him were no match for him.

Harry shook his mind of the thoughts he had during the battle. It was like he had no care as to what happened to him so long as he destroyed his enemies. Since he had reawaken he had grown a foot taller putting him at equal to Ron's height, plus he was far more muscular than he had been before it was as if his body had changed to become accustomed to his new power. Plus, a strange black tribal tattoo that resembled a dragon had appeared on Harry's shoulder. In addition to his physical changes he was now far more confidant about his abilities. He feared nothing and would allow nothing to stop him. It wasn't as if the grief over the loss of his godfather had disappeared. It was still there, but Harry was determined to do whatever was needed to prevent it from happening again.

Harry stepped into the Dursley's home hoping to make it to his room unnoticed. However, today was not his day.

"BOY! What do you think you are doing walking into my home half dressed having not completed any of your chores." Roared Vernon as he came into the living room getting in Harry's face.

"Shut up Vernon." Harry said calmly as he moved to walk past Vernon. Vernon however, blocked Harry's way once more. Harry now noticed he was a bit taller than his Uncle now.

"What did you say to me you little ungrateful freak." Vernon whispered icily.

"I said: Shut up. I've already done my chores. So I'll be going to my room." Harry replied calmly.

This time Vernon had heard enough he moved to punch Harry in the face. Harry however merely caught his fist and gave a firm squeeze causing Vernon to hiss in pain.

"You don't want to try me Vernon. Your playing with fire." Harry whispered menacingly. With that Harry pushed Vernon to the floor and went up to his room.

Harry continued running through his routine exercises in his room. It now appeared as if every limit he had before his "incident" had been shattered. He was beginning to wonder just what he was capable of now.

"Hello Professor. May I point out that it's very impolite to sneak up on people." Said harry politely as he continued doing push-ups.

Dumbledore for his part was shocked. It was the first time in fifty years that he had been caught off guard. "How did you know I was here Harry?" He asked curiously as he appeared in view.

"You smell like Lemon Drops." Harry stated.

"I see. So your demon senses are in full effect."

"I see your still keeping secrets from me. Wait a minute, did you say demon? I didn't sell my soul or anything like that did I?" Harry asked unsure.

"No far from it. Harry, and I have decided that I will hold no secrets from you any more." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Good. If we're going to win this war I'll be needing your help. So. What's this about me being a demon?"

"Harry, have you ever heard of the legend of Sparda?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Nope." Harry said simply.

"Well Harry, several centuries ago a dark lord used the forces of the demon realm to aid in his campaign to conquer the planet. A demon by the name of Sparda decided to fight against him and joined the light side. Eventually he sealed away the portal to the demon world allowing the founders the opening to defeat the dark lord. Since Sparda was a demon his powers were sealed away with the portal. He lived out the rest of his days as a mortal."

"Okay. I follow you so far, but what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"You Harry are the what legend refers to as "The Son of Sparda" a decedent who has awakened the powers of your ancestor." Dumbledore said wisely.

"But how did this happen why am I the one who awakened and not someone before me? Harry asked.

"Because, Voldemort has broken the seal on the demon realm. Releasing an army of demons at his disposal. In addition it released the powers of Sparda which sought you out once released." Dumbledore said wisely.

"Well that explains alot." Muttered Harry. "How did he break the seal?"

Dumbledore sighed "He used the Amulet of Sparda his own blood and the blood of an innocent."

"It's someone I know isn't it." Harry said quietly.

"It's Ginny Weasley Harry." When Harry heard this his eyes glowed bright neon green. He would not allow Voldemort to take anyone from his family again. Harry used his demon sense, a sort of radar that allowed demons to track their pray, to find Ginny.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked curious as to why Harry's eyes were suddenly glowing.

"Found her." Harry muttered. He then pulled on a sleeveless shirt and put a pair of hiking boots on and grabbed his wand.

"Harry you can't just rush to wear ever Ms. Weasley is it's obviously a trap." Dumbledore tried to reason. 

"No sweat, I'll be back before you know it. Order me a pizza, I'll probably be hungry when I get back." With that Harry made a slashing motion with is wand and created a red rippling portal that he stepped into leaving Dumbledore staring numbly at the spot where he once was.

Harry almost immediately reappeared in a dark dungeon with high ceilings and a strange smell of Maybury that Harry could trace to the sell where Ginny was being held at the other end of the dungeon. Harry had made it halfway when a large demon appeared in front of him.

"Cool camouflage trick you had there. I almost didn't see you." Harry said to the demon as he took in his appearance. It was about as tall as a elephant and twice as long, with four large wings on it's back, clawed hands, and a face that reminded Harry of a Bulldog. One of it's eyes was scarred over.

"Who dares trespass in the domain of Grendel." Questioned the demon.

"I do. Now move over and let me rescue my adopted sister." Harry said as he attempted to walk past Grendel.

"You have the stench of the traitor Sparda on you." Grendel hissed angrily.

"Really? Tell you what, next time I'll wear some cologne okay?" Harry said as if he were talking to a child and not one of the fiercest demons in existence.

"I will destroy all traces of Sparda." Grendel stated.

"Fine then. Have it your way." Harry said as he drew his wand.

"I will crush you like the miserable half-breed you are."

"Let's dance Ugly."

With a roar Grendel charged Harry who leaped into the air and fired a Incendio curse at Grendels head. The spell struck but Grendel just shrugged it off and batted Harry out of the air. Harry flipped in mid air and landed on his feet with a grin. Grendel charged again, this time Harry fired a cushioning charm at the ground near Grendels feet causing him to stumble. Harry seized the opportunity and sprinted forward and delivered a punch to Grendel's face that caused the demon to stagger. Grendel roared creating a burst of energy that knocked harry off his feet sending him crashing into a nearby wall leaving a small crater.

"Okay enough playing around." Harry muttered.

Harry charged Grendel as Grendel did likewise. Just as the two reached each other Harry fired a Bombardment curse at Grendel's eye. It struck and destroyed Grendel's eye, yet Grendel's fist was already coming at Harry and it still managed to drive Harry into the ground.

"Ouch. I'll be feeling that one in the morning." Harry muttered as he pulled himself out of the hole in the ground. Grendel was roaring in pain unable to see. Harry dashed toward him and muttered a spell as he jumped past Grendel making two slashing motions with his wand. He landed on the demons back just as Grendel's head split into four pieces and fell to the ground.

As the demons body began to decompose it's wings burst into light and reached out and flowed through Harry. With a bright flash a pair of silver gauntlets which pulsed with enormous untold power appeared on Harry's arms. Each had intricate runic symbols and a carving of a wolf and lion. Underlined by an inscription reading "Beowulf".

"Cool. New toys to play with." Harry mused. Just then a large number of demons just like the ones who attacked Harry before appeared in the dungeon. "Alright boys, it's playtime." Harry said as he slammed his fists together causing a spark of energy to burst forth.

The demons shrieked a battle cry that harry just grinned at. His gauntlets flashed brilliantly as he moved twice as fast as normal. Harry dashed forward striking the demons with swift brutal blows that crushed anything unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. Two more demons attacked harry as he blocked one blow and dodged the other. He countered by grabbing both demons by the head and bashing the skulls into one another. Half the demons who appeared had been defeated when with the sound of crashing glass a larger group of demons appeared.

"Okay. I can see you guys really wanna play. How bout horse? I'll go first. Over my shoulder, across the room, behind my back, off the wall, through that guys head, off the ceiling, nothing but sand." Harry said calling his shot as he pulled out his wand. Harry fired a bombardment curse that followed the exact shot Harry called striking down twenty demons before it hit the ground killing ten more in the explosion.

Harry turned to walk to the cell where Ginny was when a dozen demons appeared around Harry as they had done before. This time harry was ready. "Go to hell!" Harry shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground causing an energy shockwave that blasted all the demons away without a trace.

Ginny sat shivering in her cell when she heard the shrieks and cries of the demons outside. She clutched her legs to her chest in fear when the door to her cell was knocked off it's hinges.

"Somebody call for a knight in shining armor?" Harry asked when he saw Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Changing the Rules

Harry sat in his room contently eating a slice of pizza. His gauntlets had changed shape to appear as a pair of sliver chains on Harry's wrists. He had just returned with Ginny, and as soon as the Headmaster got over his shock he promptly took Ginny to St' Mungu's. Harry was certain that Dumbledore would be back shortly. At that moment Dumbledore apparated into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Harry. 

"You'll be happy to note Harry the Ms. Weasley is doing just fine. She has no serious injuries though she appears to be in shock at the moment; the healers expect her to make a full recovery." Dumbledore said as he took a slice of pizza out of the box.

"That's good to know. So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry questioned.

"A couple of things Harry. First of all do you have any questions for me?"

"I'd like to now why you won't let my friends write me." Harry asked struggling to keep his voice even.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry I have not allowed your friends to write you because I fear that Voldemort is searching for you even more thoroughly then before. Any communication has the threat of being traced."

"You could have brought the letters over here personally." Harry countered.

"Yes, but if I had told your friends that I was coming to visit you they would have insisted on coming along and it would have been a security risk." Said Dumbledore.

"That's a pretty weak argument." Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, well it is but it's all I have at the moment." Dumbledore said weakly.

"Whatever." Muttered Harry. "So how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Two more weeks Harry. That is the shortest time necessary for the protection to hold. Right now this is the safest place for you to be." Answered Dumbledore.

"Great two more weeks here. What else did you want with me?" Harry asked while leaning back in his chair.

"First of all Harry I would like for you to continue your DA this year." Harry paused a moment and considered Dumbledore's request.

"Okay, but it's done on my terms. I run the show, no professors, no house points. Agreed?"

"Agreed Harry, though I do wish you would reconsider the no professor rule." Replied Dumbledore.

"Tell you what, a professor is only allowed in a DA meeting if invited by a member." Harry offered.

"That will do Harry. Before I go there is also a few items I must give you." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a small bag. "I was instructed by your father not to give these to you until you were sixteen."

Harry took the bag and opened it. Inside he found a pair of dog tags with the name 'James Potter' on them. Also in the bag was a solid black wand with a ash grey handle.

"Those are your father's dog tags from when he was an auror Harry. The wand was Gryffindor's. It has been passed down from generation to generation of Potter's for centuries. Though no one has been able to use it." Said Dumbledore.

Harry glanced at Dumbldore and twirled the wand in his hand. He pointed it at his other wand effortlessly summoned it to his hand.

"Guess you just need the right touch Professor." Harry said with a grin.

"I guess so Harry. Well I must be off now I shall check up on you shortly." Dumbldore said as he stood up.

"See you around Professor." Harry said as Dumbledore apparated away.

Harry was sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages when a curious sensation swept across him. weakly he opened his eyes to find his Uncle standing over him with a pillow in his hands.

"Shit." Swore Harry as he rolled out of bed avoiding his Uncle's attempt at smothering him. Harry grabbed his wand from under his bed and petrified Vernon.

"Don't worry Dad I got him." Shouted Dudley who Harry saw was standing in the doorway with Vernon's shotgun. Harry was hit in the torso by Dudley's shot. He grunted and staggered a bit as he was shot.

"Do you have any idea how much that stings Dudley." Harry muttered as he stood up straight and pointed his wand at Dudley. "Stupefy." He muttered knocking Dudley out cold.

"Safest place for me my ass." Muttered Harry as he stretched his back trying to wake up fully.

"Your finished now freak. You used magic, and now you'll be kicked out of the bloody school of yours." Shouted Vernon from his place on the carpet.

"You have a point Uncle." Harry said walking over to Vernon. "But the thing is. The Ministry doesn't track demons." Harry whispered standing over Vernon with his eyes glowing neon green. Vernon paled and began stuttering uncontrollably. "You know what Uncle? I think it's time I left. If I stay here any longer I might misbehave, and then someone might get hurt."

With that Harry grabbed a few clothes and dragged his Uncle out of his room and sealed his door with a locking charm.

"I'll send someone by to get my things tomorrow." Harry called out as he walked out the front door. Taking one last glance at the place he had been forced to call home Harry waved his wand and created a portal to take him to his family.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the kitchen reading a book as she ate some toast.

"Morning Hermione. Did I miss breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Morning Harry, no you didn't miss breakfast no one's up yet." Hermione answered absent minded. 'Harry sure is up early today.' Thought Hermione. 'Wait a sec Harry?' Hermione's eyes snapped up from her book and gazed at Harry who was smiling as he looked at her. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a pair of sunglasses on his head, but there was no mistake it was Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she jumped from her seat and hugged Harry fiercely.

"It's nice to see you to Mione." Harry laughed as he hugged her back. He looked over to her breakfast and frowned.

"Mione your not just eating toast for breakfast are you?" Harry questioned.

"Well no one else is up and I have enough trouble making toast as it is." She answered shyly.

"Okay then, I'll cook breakfast for us." Harry said as he turned and began getting out ingredients.

A few moments later Harry was diligently cooking away. Flipping eggs as if he were a master chef.

"So Harry what are you doing here? Dumbledore said you wouldn't be able to come for another two weeks?" Hermione asked from her seat as she watched Harry cook.

"Let myself out early." Harry answered. "Here breakfast is served." Harry handed Hermione a plate of bacon and eggs.

They had just begun to eat when Dumbledore entered the kitchen sleepily wearing flannel pajamas, and a matching night cap. He looked to Harry then Hermione and paused only for a moment.

"Hmmm ... I expected you here last night." He said looking at Harry. 

"I would've been but there was a John Wayne marathon on last night." Harry answered shrugging. "Help yourself to some breakfast."

To say Ron and the others were shocked to see Harry would be an understatement. He walked down and similar to Hermione took a few moments to register that Harry was sitting at the table next to Hermione. Harry thought that whole thing was pretty entertaining though Mrs. Weasley was a little concerned as to how Harry had got there. Harry just replied that he used a portkey. He wasn't yet ready to tell Ron and Hermione about him being half demon. He was truly scared that they would be afraid of him if they knew. Harry spent the rest of the day visiting with his friends and playing chess with Ron though Ron still beat Harry with ease. After a couple games Harry decided to take a nap in the afternoon.

Harry awoke that night at about eight o'clock and saw Hermione and Ron talking with Fred and George. Hermione was the first to notice he was awake.

"Sorry Harry. We didn't wake you did we?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It was time I got up anyway. What's up?" 

"There's a Order meeting tonight, but we can't listen because Mum put up a barrier at the top of the stairs." Said Ron.

"Really." Said Harry narrowing his eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked chasing after him.

"To the meeting." Harry answered passing through the barrier as if it were water.

Harry walked to the meeting room and politely knocked on the door. To Harry's dismay Snape answered.

"What do you want Potter." Asked Snape.

"I coming in to the meeting." Harry said simply.

Snape glanced at harry then slammed the door in his face. 'So much for the polite way.' Thought Harry. With one sharp knock with his fist the door fell to the ground, and Harry saw no less then seven wands pointing in his direction. Calmly Harry strolled up to the meeting table and kicked up a chair that had been knocked over. The second it hit the floor Harry sat in it and kicked his feet up on the table.

"Sorry I'm late, but I overslept. Hope I didn't miss anything." Harry said to the Order members.

"Harry your supposed to be upstairs you can't be here for this." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why not?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because your too young. your not of age yet." She replied.

"Too young huh? Eleven wasn't too young to stop Voldemort from reaching the Sorcerers stone. Twelve wasn't too young to save your daughter from a Basilisk. Thirteen wasn't too young to save Sirius from a hundred Dememntors, and don't even get me started on the crap I went through fourth and fifth year. So basically, if I can do all that up to now, then what can't I do at sixteen?" Replied Harry.

"Very well Harry you may sit in on this meeting." Said Dumbledore much to the displeasure of many Order members.

"Yes well, as I was saying there appears to be demon attacking people in a park inside of London. We've already lost two aurors to it and it's still proving difficult to even find in the park." Said Moody pulling up a illusion of the demon. It was seven feet tall with a large scythe and black robes much like the Pride demons Harry had fought only larger.

"It's called a Reaper." Harry said calmly. "The reason you can't track it is because it can teleport around at will without leaving a trace. Also, you should know that it is usually accompanied by smaller demons."

"Be quiet Potter." Interrupted Snape. "You're are not even a member here so until you do something useful for the Order keep your mouth shut."

"Fine then." Harry hissed. He got up and stormed out of the room.

For then next fifteen minutes the Order members continued to argue about ways to deal with the demon. None of their ideas could be agreed upon so the arguing continued until Harry walked back into the room carrying a large scythe over his shoulder. He walked up to the table and threw it down in front of Snape.

"There you go. Problem, problem solved. When you figure out a way to kill it let me know. I'll tell you if it would've worked." Harry said to Snape.

A few days later Harry and Lupin were in the basement talking. Harry was telling Lupin about his new abilities.

"Harry I'm still a little concerned about your recent change in demeanor." Lupins said referring to the last Order meeting.

"That's the funny thing about dieing Remus. It tends to change your attitude about things." Harry replied.

"I'm still amazed at you Harry, you died yet you managed to find a way to come back."

"Yeah well, I couldn't just leave things unfinished like that." Harry said. Then quietly to himself he said,"Besides, if I died, she'd be sad."

Next,

Devil & Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Devil & Angel

Two weeks after Harry's arrival at Grimmauld Place Ginny was released from St. Mungu's. Though she still had little memory of what had happened to her, Harry could feel her gaze upon him occasionally. At the moment Hermione was working on some extra credit homework and trying to get Ron to complete his own homework.

"But Hermione, we've been working on our homework for hours. I can't take anymore." Whined Ron.

"Honestly Ron, it's only been thirty minutes." Hermione responded without looking up from her book.

"Well Harry's not doing his work." Ron said sullenly.

"Yeah, because I already finished my work. Don't look at me like that Ron. What else am I supposed to do at Privet Drive?" Harry replied. He looked at Ron and sighed. "If your not gonna do your work you could at least make yourself useful and spar with me." Harry said grabbing Ron by the collar dragging him from the room.

"Spar? I don't know how to do that?" Ron said timidly.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll pick it up pretty quick. Either that or you'll learn the hard way." Harry said with a grin.

That night Voldemort had a meeting with his top Deatheaters. Those present were: Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolohov, and Arkham. Malfoy was quite apprehensive to the presence of Arkham. The man never said very much and always appeared to be watching them like a hawk watching a mouse.

"What news do you have for me my servants?" Hissed Voldemort.

"My lord. The preparations for the attack on the train station are complete." Replied Dolohov.

Voldemort grinned, soon he would send a message to the wizarding world by destroying the train that carried students to Hogwarts.

"Arkham, are your soldiers prepared to assist in the attack?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes they are." Arkham replied calmly.

"Good, this will be are first move since Grendel failed to destroy Dumbledore. I- wait, I sense the boy. Leave me." Voldemort ordered, he concentrated for a minute and felt himself slip away . Voldemort then found himself in a lush carpeted room with a fireplace and many comfortable chairs. Seated in one of the chairs was Harry Potter, who gazed at Voldemort with a challenging glare.

"Well if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived." Voldemort spat.

"Well if it isn't He-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live." Harry returned.

"Where have you brought me Potter?" Voldemort questioned as he walked around the room keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Brought you? Your the one who wanted in my mind, and here you are." Harry replied.

"Do not lie boy." Voldemort hissed angrily. "Your occlumency skills are not adept enough to stop me, much less control my intrusion."

"I've been practicing." Harry replied coldly.

"Perhaps, but I sense something else is different about you. Yes there is a darkness in you now. If you think that by succumbing to the dark powers you can overcome me you are mistaken. I have much more experience in the dark arts then you will ever have. You have no hope of defeating me." Voldemort said confidently.

"Maybe, maybe not. Between you and me, it won't be long before this war is finished. Tom." Harry growled.

"Crucio!" Yelled Voldemort. His spell connected yet Harry gave no indication of pain.

"This is my mind Tom. You can't hurt me here. Now if you have no more business with me I would like to get some sleep." Harry said stepping up from his chair and standing in front of Voldemort.

"You think that you can order me around do you? Fine I shall leave, but I'll leave you with something to remember me by." Voldemort suddenly disappeared and the room was replaced by Harry's memory of Hermione being attacked by Dolohov.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he awoke with a start. He took a few deep breathes and looked at his clock. It read six am. "Might as well get breakfast started." He muttered getting out of bed. He was so shaken by the vision that he didn't notice the single black feather in his bed.

Hermione was worried about Harry he had been oddly quiet all morning. He especially seemed to be avoiding her. She knew it would be hard on him with Sirius's funeral being today. Hermione went to his room to find that he was taking a shower. So she set down on his bed and waited for him to finish, knowing that he would have to come back sooner or later.

A few minuted later Harry came into his room drying his hair with a towel, wearing jeans and his father's dog tags.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he came in the room and saw her sitting on his bed. "Is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Harry." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about me Mione. I'm just fine." Harry said with a forced smile.

"Lupin told me your not going to funeral. Is it true?" Hermione pressed on.

"I've already said my goodbye's to Sirius. Besides, I can't be there." Harry said with his eyes cast down.

"What do you mean you can't be there Harry?" Hermione asked angrily. "You can't just skip Sirius's funeral!"

"If I'm gonna beat Voldemort I can't be afraid to die, and that means I can't let myself be reminded of how mortal I am." Harry said sadly.

"Why does it always have to be you Harry!" Hermione screamed at him tears in her eyes. "Why can't you just let someone else fight for once?"

"Because I'm the only one who can! No one else can defeat Voldemort." Harry answered loudly. Then in a quieter tone he continued. "Dumbledore told me the prophecy. It says that I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort. In the end it's me or him." Harry turned around and sighed sadly. "You, Remus, and the Weasley's are the only family I have Mione. I can't lose you too."

By now Hermione was crying openly she ran to Harry and hugged him tightly from behind. "You don't have to fight him Harry. W-We'll run away together and go someplace far away where Voldemort can't find us." Cried Hermione.

"You don't know how much I want to take you up on that offer Mione." Whispered Harry, he turned around and brushed a few tears from Hermione's eye's. "But I can't run. If I don't stop him, then no one will. More people will die. I can't let that happen."

"I don't want you to fight." Hermione whispered.

"Me neither Mione, but we can't always have what we want." Harry said breaking away from Hermione he went to his night stand and grabbed a Black shirt and his wands. He gave one last sad glance at Hermione before he left the room.

A few hours later the Death Eater attack on the train station was fully underway. Muggles screamed and ran in terror as the cloaked figures spread out and systematically began killing anything they could find. A group of Death Eaters were laughing loudly as they chased a women from the station. They were about to kill her when they were distracted by a voice from behind.

"Man you guys sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left." Harry called out sarcastically.

"It's Potter. Quickly, we must kill him." Ordered one of the Death Eater's.

In a flurry of movement four wands were trained on Harry . An assortment of curses flew at him causing a large explosion that shook the entire station. The Death Eater's laughed loudly boasting how they had killed Harry Potter. They were so involved in celebrating that none of them noticed Harry standing beside them joining in the celebration.

"Wow that was pretty good. The poor sap never knew what hit him." Harry laughed.

At that moment one of the Death Eater's realized who was standing with him. Harry caught his gaze and grinned darkly. The Death Eater drew his wand on Harry and in an instant Harry grabbed his arm and twisted it in an unnatural way causing a loud snap that caught the attention of the others. Harry grabbed the nearest by the collar and hurled him across the station into the stone wall. Another fired a curse that Harry easily dodged and retaliated with a hard kick to the man's head. The last one threw up a burst of sparks alerting the rest of the Death Eaters in the station of a problem. Harry calmly stood back and waited till all the other Death Eater's had arrived.

"Well I certainly had a nice warm up. I hope you guys did too." Harry said as he stretched out his arms. "If your all ready now." Harry drew both of his wands from behind his back. "Who wants to go first?"

Five Death Eaters rushed Harry at once, there wands flashing with curses. Harry used one wand to create a shield charm to block the curses while he fired stunner's from his other wand . Two more Death eaters appeared to his left and four more to his right. Harry crossed his arms pointing a wand at each group.

"Sonicus!" Shouted Harry sending a wall of sound at the Death Eaters incapacitating them. "You guys must've studied the Lockhart book of dueling right?" Asked Harry while he disarmed two more Death Eaters. "I mean, come on. How do you guys expect to beat me?" As if on cue twenty more Death Eaters apparated into the fight. "Now your talking." Harry said with a devilish grin.

With a battle cry from the Death Eaters the fight began again. Harry continued ducking and dodging the attacks from the Death Eaters and retaliated with an assortment of stunner's, disarming charms, and bombardment curses. Harry ducked yet another killing curse and blasted the Death Eater who fired it in the knee with a Bombardia blowing apart the man's leg. With half the Death Eaters defeated they decided to play there trump card and summon their demon allies. With the sound of breaking glass a number of Pride demons arrived brandishing their scythes seeking their pray.

"It's about time. I was starting to get bored. No more games, time to get serious." Harry said. With a flash of light the chains on Harry's wrists resumed their true shape as the gauntlets of Beowulf. "Alright then. You guys want a piece of me? Then come and get it."

Harry drew both his wands and muttered the blade charm causing both tips of his wands to ignite with a tiny blue ball of light. Harry charged the group of demons breezing past their clumsy attacks, making slashing attacks at the demons with his wands as he passed them. Harry twirled both wands before holstering them behind his back. Behind him all of the demons he attacked fell to the ground in pieces before they dissolved into sand.

"Too easy." Harry muttered.

Answering the call, a pair of Reapers entered the station. Their haunting wails fell upon Harry's ears as a challenge. Harry rushed forward and punched at the point where the first Reaper was; only to have it disappear and have the other reappear behind Harry. Harry was thrown on the defensive being forced to block attacks from the large demons that seemed to be coming from every direction. Harry would block one attack only to find that demon disappear before he could retaliate, plus in that span of time the other Reaper would appear and attack. Suddenly Harry tripped and fell to the ground both Reapers appeared on both sides of Harry. The one on front of Harry raised it's scythe above it's head preparing to kill Harry. At the last second Harry grabbed the robes of the demon behind him, pulling it into the path of the blow. The Reaper wailed loudly as it split into two. Before the other could register what had happened a pair of hands wrapped around it's head and ripped it from it's shoulders.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and held up the head in his hand and looked at it thoughtfully. "To be or not to be?" Harry considered. Then with a conniving smirk he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the head. Muttering an incantation the head glowed for a moment. Harry then tossed it over his shoulder to the last remaining demons were it exploded destroying them all. "Not to be."

Harry heard multiple Appartion cracks all over the station, but seeing as how they were aurors he relaxed and leaned back against a wall.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY TRAIN STATION!" Shouted a very angry and very purple Fudge.

"Well Fudge I was in the neighborhood and decided that I'd catch a few Death Eaters." Replied Harry.

"Don't toy with me boy! You have no authorization to be fighting dark wizards in my city. So again I ask what are you doing here?" Yelled Fudge.

"It's really quite simple. I'm a good guy" Harry pointed to himself. "That's a bad guy." Harry pointed to a Death Eater who was trying to run away. "This is what good guys do to bad guys. Stupefy!" Harry stunned the retreating Death Eater. "Any questions?"

"I will not have a vigilante running amok in my city." Fudge said pointing his wand right in Harry's face.

"Fudge, I'm only going to say this once." Harry said quietly his calm expression becoming deadly serious. "If you don't get that wand out of my face. I'll break your damn hand off." Fudge never answered since at that moment Dumbledore appeared.

"Ahh Harry excellent work dealing with this crisis. I hope you don't mind me sending Harry here Cornelius. I needed someone I could trust and Harry was all I could send at the moment." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling slightly. "Harry if you would wait for me in my office I'll be just a moment."

"Sure." Harry shrugged then created a portal to take him to Hogwarts.

It was nearly 2am when Harry finally made it home. Harry trudged up to his room and found a surprising sight before him. Lying in his bed asleep with a book in her hand was Hermione. Harry guessed that she had been waiting for him to get back and fell asleep on his bed. Harry quietly walked up to the bed and knelt down beside it.

'She looks just like an angel.' Harry thought as he brushed a few strands of hair from her head.

Deciding that he couldn't bear to disturb her; he gently pulled the book from her hand and placed it on the nightstand. Then he grabbed a blanket and covered her.

"Sweet dreams Mione." Harry whispered before he kissed her on her forehead.

Harry grabbed a spare pillow and laid down beside the bed and fell asleep listening to Hermione's steady breathing.

Next:

Back 2 School


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back to School

The next morning Hermione awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and as the room came into focus she remembered coming into Harry's room last night to wait for him to come back so she could talk with him.

"Guess he didn't come home last night." She whispered to herself. Hermione sighed sadly and tossed her feet over the bed and stood up. She had taken two steps before she tripped and landed on something soft.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry groaned after Hermione had awoken him by landing in his stomach.

"Harry? When did you get back? Why are you sleeping on the floor? Where did you go yesterday?" Hermione asked at a feverish pace.

"Slow down Mione. I got back last night, and found you here. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up so I left you in my bed and slept on floor last night. And as for where I was yesterday, let's just say I had a meeting with the Minister. Oh yes, not that I mind, but do you think you can get your elbow off my ribs?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed fiercely realizing that she had been lying on top of Harry since she had fallen. Quickly she got off of him. Harry sat up and stretched out his back giving Hermione the chance to notice something she had missed when she saw him yesterday.

"Harry, when did you get those scars on your chest?" Hermione asked, as she reached out and gently traced the scars left by Harry's first demon encounter with her hand.

"Oh. I kinda had a run in with Voldemort's followers a few weeks ago." Harry said sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Hermione's face suddenly paled and Harry could tell she was very worried about what had happened to him.

"It's okay Mione. Lupin saved me. And these are just scratches. No real damage done." Harry said soothingly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Mione. Let's go get some breakfast." Harry said as he stood up and offered his hand to Hermione.

"Are you cooking?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Gotten attached to my cooking have you?" Harry asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Maybe." Hermione replied playfully.

"Just make sure you don't tell Mrs. Weasley that you like my cooking better than hers."

Time passed rapidly and before Harry knew it he was sitting on the Hogwarts express with Neville and Luna waiting for Hermione, Ginny, and Ron to get back from their prefect meeting.

"So Harry how was your summer?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy tone.

"It was different." Harry muttered. Luna made a reply but Harry never heard it. Instead, he felt a chill run up his spine, and he knew that something was wrong. Standing up Harry made a quick excuse, saying he had to use the bathroom, and left to search for whatever was causing his senses to react this way.

Hermione walked down the hallway of the train making her way back to the prefects meeting. She had excused herself owing to the need to use the bathroom. She passed another compartment just as the door was violently flung open. Hermione made a grab for wand but was quickly tackled and slammed into the wall.

"Well, look what I found. Potter's little mudblood all alone without her hero to protect her." Taunted Goyle, he had one hand around Hermione's throat choking her as he drew his wand.

"I don't think so Goyle." Snarled a voice behind Goyle.

Goyle turned his head and pointed his wand at the newcomer. Harry immediately grabbed Goyle's wrist and twisted it causing a cracking sound to echo through the hall. Goyle screamed in pain as Harry pulled roughly on his arm and grabbed Goyle by the back of the head and slammed his face into the wall where he slumped to the floor.

Harry growled and his eye's began to faintly glow neon green as clenched his fist and prepared to strike Goyle again. Before he could however, Hermione began to cough bringing Harry back to his senses. Quickly he rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Are you alright Mione?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay." Hermione answered weakly rubbing her throat.

"Come on let's get back to the compartment. Ron can give you a summary of what happened at the meeting." Harry said as he placed an arm around her waist and led her back to where the others were.

Ron and Ginny arrived back from their meeting shortly and were shocked to find what had happened to Hermione.

"HE DID WHAT! I'll kill that slimy bastard." Ron roared. Swiftly he stood up and made his way to the door. Only to be stopped by Harry holding the door closed with his foot.

"Not today Ron. If we attack now without provocation Snape will just have a reason to give us detention. Let them come find us." Harry said forcefully.

At that moment the compartment door slid open to revel Draco Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who was cradling his broken wrist and sporting a very purple broken nose.

"You've got a lot of nerve attacking one of my friends Potter. You're going to pay for this." Draco hissed venomously.

"What are you gonna do Draco? Beat me up?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"What's wrong Potter scared?"

Harry shrugged. "No. Just trying to plan my day." Draco immediately went for his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy" Harry said halting Malfoy's movement. "You're outnumbered 2 to 1 and Goyle can't even hold a wand. Plus, you're in the middle of enemy territory." Draco paused and looked around noticing all the nearby compartments were opening to reveal DA members with wands at the ready.

"This isn't over Potter." Malfoy spat. "We'll settle this sooner or later."

"Anytime rich boy." Harry called out as Malfoy left.

A short stop to greet Hagrid after the train arrived and the group was seated on the carriages heading for Hogwarts. Harry silently staring out the carriage window hardly listening to his friends conversation. This was going to be a difficult year, and the responsibility of defending Hogwarts would fall to him. It was just a matter of time before Voldemort began using real demons in the war. Once that happened Harry would become their only defense.

"Hey Harry, do you think your Quidditch ban has been lifted?" Ron asked hopefully.

"It was, but I'm not playing this year." Harry answered sadly.

"What? Why not Harry?" Ron asked.

"I've got more important things to worry about this year than Quidditch."

"What could be more important than Quidditch?" Ron asked clearly confused by Harry's decision.

"Family Ron." Harry answered quietly.

With a lurch the carriage stopped and the group walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Luna began to say goodbye to the group when Harry stopped her.

"Luna why don't you sit here with the rest of us?" Harry offered.

"Harry have you gone mad? She's a Ravenclaw." Exclaimed Lavender Brown who was sitting down the table.

"What's your point?" Harry asked. He then turned his head and gave a hard look to the rest of the Gryffindors who were objecting to Luna sitting with them. "Anybody here got a problem with my friend sitting at this table?' Harry asked coldly. Instantly everyone else at the table looked away and went back to their own business. Luna smiled gratefully and took a seat next to Ron.

Soon Dumbledore began the sorting and after that started the feast. Harry and the others joked lightly during the feast and patiently awaited the end of the feast speech. When Dumbledore began Harry tuned him out and rested his head on his fist. Till something Dumbledore said caught his attention.

"Also, I would like to announce that We have a new Potions master here at Hogwarts. This is due to the fact that Professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the dark Arts classes this year. He will be assisted in his duties as DADA professor by his new assistant Viktor Krum." After hearing this Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. Then they turned to Hermione who looked more shocked than both of them combined.

"Did you know about this Hermione?" Asked Ron

"No, I haven't heard from Viktor since last spring." Hermione answered her eyes still wide with shock.

Harry silently followed a few paces behind Hermione and Ron as they showed the new first years around the castle. Or more precisely: Hermione showed them around while Ron followed and occasionally nodded his head. Soon they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Okay, this is the Fat Lady." Hermione said indicating the portrait to the first years. "You need to say the password in order to get into the common room. The password is: Get It Done."

"Incorrect." Said The Fat Lady. Hermione looked slightly confused and repeated the password with the same result.

"What do you mean incorrect? I know thats the password you stupid picture." Hermione said angrily.

"Your right Mione that is the password, but your mispronouncing it." Harry said calmly as he walked up behind Hermione.

"Mispronouncing it? That's ridiculous. It's a simple phrase." Hermione snapped beginning to get a bit hysterical. Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic glance then turned to the portrait.

"GIT-R-DUN." Harry said causing the portrait hole to open.

Severus Snape stalked his way into the DADA class room and gave each student a cold stare. When he got to Harry he merely received a grin in response. Turning from Harry Snape took out his wand and waved it at the blackboard. Instead of Words appearing on the board however, Snape's wand made a loud cracking noise and was replaced by a miniature scythe. The class erupted in laughter. Quickly Snape turned and glared at Harry who was holding snape's wand.

"Professor I believe you dropped this." Harry said innocently.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter." Snapped Snape.

"Oh there's a fucking surprise." Harry retorted sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Snape asked coldly his face contorted in rage.

"Huh? What did say?" Harry asked looking to Ron and Hermione in confusion. Snape decided to ignore Harry and continue from where he left off.

"Today I have decided on a practical exercises for you so that I may get an idea for your skill level." When Snape finished. Viktor walked into the room followed by four enchanted suits of armor. "Your objective for today is to defeat these for suits of armor by destroying their helmets. You will be working in pairs." Snape stopped and gazed at the class. "Since it appears that we have an odd number of students in the class I believe I will have one of you partner with my assistant. Miss Granger. You will be paired with Viktor."

Hermione nervously walked to the center of the room where a circular dueling platform had been erected. She walked up and stood next to Viktor who bent down and whispered into her ear causing her to laugh. Harry saw all of this and felt a rush of jealousy pass through him.

"Hey Harry." Asked Neville breaking Harry from his trance. "Did your eyes just change color?"

"Don't be silly Neville of course they didn't." Harry answered dismissively. He thought for a moment then turned to Ron.

"Hey Ron, you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Harry asked.

"That Lavender's wearing a thong right now?" Ron asked in response.

"Ron do you think you can stop thinking with your pants for two minutes and focus on me?"

"I don't know Harry. I really don't want to picture what undergarments your wearing." Ron answered.

"Ron come closer for a sec." Ron took a step closer to Harry, and Harry slapped the side of Ron's head. "Now that I've knocked some sense into you." Harry started. "I've got a plan." 

Soon it was Harry and Ron's turn. Both of them walked on the platform with their hands tied behind their backs. Snape gave them a curious look but decided that if they wanted to do something stupid he wouldn't stand in their way.

"Now remember everyone. Don't try this at home." Harry said to the others in the class doing a pretty good Lockhart impression.

"Begin!" Shouted Snape.

With the strike of a gong the suits of armor began their attack. Harry quickly ducked the swing of an Axe and jumped over it's return attack. Only to have to instantly sidestep a sword jab that came from his side. A few more strikes and Harry had the pattern of their attacks figured out. Harry twisted to his side and slipped under the wide swing of the suit of armor letting the blade pass close enough to neatly slice his ropes off. With a grin Harry back flipped away from the suits and glanced at Ron who was managing about as well. He too had gotten free of his ropes. Harry rolled across the platform passing by Ron who also rolled across the platform both being chased by the suits wielding axes.

"Man it's a good thing these guys aren't lumberjacks." Harry playfully called in Ron's direction

"Yeah no kidding." Ron said as he ducked another swing. "If we were in the woods the only thing safe from these guys would be the trees."

Suddenly Harry slipped and landed on his back. The armor brought down it's Axe aiming right for Harry's head. Harry clapped his hands together and caught the blade in his palms.

"Okay, that was little close." Harry admitted.

Harry lashed out with his foot knocking the sword from the Suit's hands where it landed into Harry's. In one motion Harry struck the Helmet with the blunt edge of the Axe and then tossed the Axe over his shoulder taking out the other suit behind him. Harry calmly walked over to Ron just as he finished off another suit.

"Well, that leaves one Ron." Harry said looking in the direction of the last suit. "You hit it high I'll hit it low." Harry said. Before he could move towards the suit he was held back by Ron.

"Why do I always have to hit it high Harry?"

"Ron we've never done this before." Harry said impatiently.

"Even in practice I always hit high." Ron continued.

"Fine Ron. I'll hit it high, you hit it low."

"No way Harry I do a much better high kick then you do."

"Okay then. What do you propose we do?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"I got it: I'll hit it high, you hit low."

"Bloody brilliant Ron. Where do you get your brilliant ideas from?"

"What can I say Harry it's a gift. Duck!" Harry and Ron immediately ducked avoiding the attack of the last suit. Simultaneously both punched the suit in the head knocking off the helmet defeating it. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever gets the job done." Harry muttered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for showing off." Snape called out to them.

Next:

Devil Trigger


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Devil Trigger

"I can't believe he took points away from us just because we made his exercises look like child's play." Exclaimed Ron as the trio exited the DADA classroom.

"Your tellin me. First Potions now Defense class. I just can't win with Snape." Replied Harry. He turned to Hermione to ask what she thought of the incident, but found she was staring back behind them. "Something wrong Mione?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. I um ... just forgot my quill. I'll catch up with you guys in class." Hermione said turning around and heading back to the DADA classroom.

"Did anything about that seem odd to you?" Asked Ron. Harry merely looked at him and shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get to class." Harry said glancing over his shoulder one last time.

Soon Harry and Ron were down at Hagrid's hut awaiting the beginning of class. Hermione arrived just in the nick of time, when Hagrid came out of the forest. The trio shared looks of dread as they realized that whatever Hagrid had planned for them it was waiting in the Forrest, and that was never a good sign.

"Alright, class. Today I'll be showing you a very rare creature. If you'll just follow me." Hagrid said. 

Timidly the students followed Hagrid into the Forrest. Harry calmly leading the way with his hands in his pockets and a calm disposition showing on his face. Quickly they reached a clearing which Harry recognized as the same one that Hagrid had brought them to when he introduced the class to the Hippogriff Buckbeak. This time there was no hippogriff waiting for them. Instead was a creature that Harry remembered from the Tri-Wizard tournament: a Sphinx.

"Well class. Who can tell me what that is?" Hagrid asked gesturing to the Sphinx. As usual Hermione's hand shot up, this time Harry raised his hand as well. Hagrid pointed out Harry.

"Sphinx's are creatures used by wizards to guard treasure and secret passageways. They only allow access to those who they deem worthy by means of answering a riddle." Harry answered.

"Correct. Good answer 'Arry. So who wants to come pet her?" Hagrid asked looking fondly at the Sphinx. Harry had the strangest feeling of deja'vu, and looked behind him to see that everyone had taken a step back just like they had in third year. "Good of you volunteer 'Arry." Said Hagrid merrily.

"You guys suck." Muttered Harry as he slowly walked up to the Sphinx.

The Sphinx gazed at Harry for a moment then sniffed the air. Suddenly, the creature lunged at Harry with it's claws drawn. Harry quickly ducked the first strike then back flipped over the second landing a few paces out of reach of the Sphinx.

"Hey don't I get a riddle before you try to rip my head off?" Harry asked irritated. Hagrid moved to stop the Sphinx but Harry waved him off. The class watched holding their breathe waiting for the next move.

"I have no riddle for you Son of Sparda." Mewed the Sphinx. "Merely a question: What do you see beyond your fist?"

"Beyond my fist?" Wondered Harry. Harry's eyes suddenly glowed neon green and an assortment of memories assaulted his mind. Quirrel in first year, The Basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle in second year, The Dementors and Wormtail in third year, Victor Krum and Voldemort in fourth year, and Umbridge and Voldemort in fifth year.

"What do you see beyond your fist?" Repeated the Sphinx.

"My fate." Harry whispered in realization. The Sphinx nodded and turned it's back to Harry walking in the other direction.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay Mione." Harry said softly. "If you'll excuse me Hagrid. I need to clear my head a bit." Hagrid nodded to Harry as he left the class and headed to the castle.

Harry was halfway back to the castle when he passed by the green houses and saw something that made his blood boil. Four Slytherins where picking on Luna by playing keep-away with her bag. Harry's form blurred for an instant before he disappeared and reappeared in the center of the group. Quickly Harry snatched the bag from the air and elbowed the would-be catcher in the nose. The three remaining Slytherins glared at Harry. Harry merely glared in response.

"Let me make something clear to you." Harry stated coldly. "Nobody messes with my friends."

He tossed Luna her bag, and sized up the opposition. One of the Slytherins whistled and eight more appeared surrounding Harry and Luna. To the shock of the Slytherins Harry only grinned broader.

"What do you say Luna? Eight for me, Four for you?" Offered Harry.

"Always such a gentlemen Harry." Luna replied in a distant tone.

In an instant the Slytherins rushed in with their wands drawn. Harry dodged the first set of spells and heard the ping of a shield charm behind him. He lunged forward and drove his elbow in to the sternum of one Slytherin and grabbed him by his robes and swung him into another. Both landed a few feet away ... hard. Harry linked his arm with Luna's and swung her around his side setting Luna up to kick one Slytherin in the chest with both her feet, before being swung back across Harry's back to kick another Slytherin. Luna disengaged herself from Harry and cartwheeled past two Slytherins just before Harry dropped both with a double clothesline. Luna immediately shot two stunner's past Harry striking two Slytherins behind him. The last four trained their wands on Harry and fired an assortment of curses at him. Harry drew both his wands and threw up a shield blocking the curses.

"Zapdos!" Shouted Harry sending a massive charge of lightning through the Slytherins knocking them out cold. Harry twirled his wands and holstered them behind his back.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor bastards ... almost." Harry muttered.

"Well Harry, I quite enjoyed our little dance. We'll have to do it again." Luna said dreamily before picking up her bag and walking off. Harry looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"This is an outrage headmaster!" Shouted Snape. Harry was currently sitting in Dumbledore's office with his feet propped up on the desk listening to Snape rant and rage about his recent behavior. "It's only been one week, and Potter has already made a mockery of two of my classes, -"

"Those classes were a joke to begin with." Harry muttered under his breathe while Snape continued on.

"-openly threatened several students,-"

"It was more like a warning."

"-and placed two dozen students in the Hospital Wing." Finished Snape.

"They started it. Plus they were all Slytherin's." Harry pointed out.

"It makes no difference who they are Potter! You have no business attacking my students!" Snape shouted.

"Well if your students would stop attacking my friends I wouldn't have any reason to attack them." Harry said standing up. "So until you decide to keep your animals on a shorter leash, I'm afraid I'll have to continue to protect my friends. By any means necessary." Harry replied coldly.

"It is not your job to protect the students Potter." Spat Snape. " The professors of this school are more then capable of doing that."

"Oh and you do such a good job of it." Harry shot back sarcastically.

"Enough both of you." Interjected Dumbledore. "Harry, I called you here today not to discuss your behavior, but to inform you and Professor Snape that your Occlumency lessons will continue immediately."

"You gotta be kidding me." Harry said shocked. "This is a waste of time. I can handle Voldemort. He hasn't gotten to me in months. I don't need Snape's help."

"Professor Snape, Harry" Corrected Dumbledore. Harry paused and looked around the office.

"I don't see a classroom." Harry said glaring sideways at Snape.

"There is no way that I will even attempt to teach Potter again. He is even more arrogant then before. If possible I would say that he has become even worse then his father." Said Snape. Harry turned and walked up to Snape till they were almost nose to nose.

"You got something to say about my dad Snape? Then say it to my face." Harry challenged.

"Your father was reckless and foolish, and it got him and your mother killed." Snape spat scornfully. Harry took a deep breath and stepped back from Snape. He let the breath out and looked at Dumbledore.

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked just before he turned and struck Snape square in the jaw sending him to the floor in a crumpled heap. "See you in detention." Harry called out as he left the office.

Before Harry knew it, it was time for his Occlumency lesson. Dejectedly he walked to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Snape's voice from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and slowly walked in keeping his eye on Snape the entire time. "Let's make this quick Potter. Legilmens!" Shouted Snape. The instant before the spell made contact Harry twisted his head to the side avoiding it.

"You know I've been thinking, and this really isn't fair. I mean I'm supposed to just stand here while you shoot a spell at me?" Harry asked giving Snape a curious glance.

"Legilmens!" Shouted Snape once more. Harry once more twisted his head and avoided the spell.

"We should at least make this like a pinata. Where I blindfold you and spin you around a couple times first."

"LEGILMENS!" Snape roared. This time Harry grinned and let the spell connect. Snape had become enraged and therefore let his guard down. Harry controlled Snape's intrusion and dropped him in the same mental room that Harry had trapped Voldemort in. Harry closed his eyes and opened them to see Snape looking around the room in shock.

"Okay your in my mind. Now what?" Harry asked.

"What have you done Potter?" Demanded Snape.

"Nothing much. I just dropped you off in a secure part of my mind." Stated Harry.

"You tricked me. Had you not taunted me I would have been able to get by your defenses with ease." Snape said cockily.

"Yeah well shoulda, coulda, woulda. Besides, whatever gets the job done." Harry replied smugly. Just before Snape could make another remark a loud scream filled the room, and Harry went slightly pale. "Hermione." Harry whispered. 

With a wave of his hand the room disappeared and Snape fell to the ground nauseous from the shock of being thrown from Harry's mind so forcefully. Harry was already out the door running. Quickly he came around the corner following his senses back to the source of the scream. Harry leapt down a flight of stairs to find Ron and Ginny lying unconscious.

"Ron! Ginny!" Harry shouted. Harry rushed to Ron's side and shook him gently waking him.

"Harry?" Ron whispered weakly.

"Ron! What happened? Where's Hermione?" Harry quickly asked. Ron groaned and sat up.

"We were coming back from the feast when someone hit Ginny from behind. I turned around but got hit before I could see who did it. I don't know where Hermione is." Ron finished sadly.

"Can you stand Ron?" Harry asked quickly. Ron nodded in affirmation. "Good get Ginny to the Hospital Wing. I've gotta find Hermione." Ron nodded again and carefully picked up Ginny. Harry's eyes lit up as he Spread out his demon sense just like he did when he found Ginny. Soon he found her magical signature deep in the forest. "Hand on Mione. I'm coming."

With the Beowulf gauntlets increasing Harry's speed, he was able to make out of the castle and into the forest in under five minutes. Harry was leaping from tree to tree when he realized where Hermione was being taken. It was the lair of Aragog. Harry cautiously walked into the lair keeping his eyes on his surroundings. Soon he was in the central chamber where Aragog waited at the other end. Harry could hear the scurrying of Acromantula all around him.

"I was told that you would arrive hear soon friend of Hagrid." Said Aragog. "You have changed."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked his fists clenching and unclenching in an attempt to release some of the tension he was feeling.

"She is unharmed. I would never damage such a fine meal before I have tasted it." Aragog said while gesturing to a web cocoon where Harry could barely see Hermione's face through a small opening in the web. She was unconscious and very pale.

"If you've harmed one hair on her head." Harry threatened dangerously. His eyes glowing with rage.

"You are in no position to threaten me. Especially since I believe it is feeding time for my children."

With that said the acromantula in the chamber screeched and rushed at Harry. Harry drew his fist back and the gauntlet began to glow with a magical charge. Harry struck the first spider in the head sending it flying into several others. Harry quickly began attacking the spiders with his gauntlets trying to keep them off balance. He leapt forward and struck the ground creating a magical shock wave that sent many nearby spiders crashing into the walls of the cavern. Harry was then forced to defend himself from several spiders that had leaped right at him. The first three went down no problem, the fourth managed to clip Harry's side Giving the next one enough time to tackle Harry sending him into a nearby set of roots. Harry shook his head a regained his bearings. He picked up a large log and swung it like a bat sending three spiders flying. Quickly he turned around and swung the log downward crushing a spiders head . Harry turned around again and swung the log crushing another spider. When Harry took another swing with the log it splintered and shattered. Without missing a beat Harry took the split end and drove it into the body of a nearby spider.

"Tie him down my children." Ordered Aragog.

Instantly several Spiders turned and shot lines of webbing from their back wrapping Harry in a tight cocoon. Harry struggled to break away, but soon only his head was visible.

"Such amazing power. I will have to consume you and add your powers to my own." Said Aragog drool dripping from his fangs.

"Fine. Whatever, just let Hermione go." Pleaded Harry. The acidic fumes from the webbing began making him drowsy. He could barely register that the webbing was eating away at his cloak and shirt. Soon Harry passed out.

"Oh no friend of Hagrid. She will be my appetizer before I enjoy my feast on you." Aragog slowly moved to Hermione and opened his fangs and prepared to bite in.

"Over my dead body." Came a whisper of a voice.

BUMP-BUMP

Every acromantula in the chamber shuddered at the feeling of the pulse of a very powerful demonic aura.

"I won't let you harm her." Harry hissed. His eyes glowing brightly as he strained against his bonds.

BUMP-BUMP

"No matter what the cost. No matter what happens to me. Not one of you will touch her."

BUMP-BUMP

"I WILL PROTECT HER!" 

Harry screamed and his eyes glowed brighter then ever before. Crimson lightning erupted from his body incinerating the webbing that bound him. His hair stood on end and spiked up. Fangs grew from his teeth. His muscles grew and became even larger and more defined. His gauntlets changed shape with a red glow and formed a set of very dangerous silver claws. Black tribal tattoos appeared marking his arms, torso, and face. Finally, large black feathered wings spread out from his back.

The acromantula stood still and could only look on in terror at the creature that had appeared in front of them. Harry gazed at them coldly. His fangs bared, eyes glowing neon green.

"Die." Harry whispered in a dark raspy voice.

Before the spiders could react Harry thrust his arms out sending a wave of red arcs of light at the spiders cutting down anything in the path of the attack. The spiders instantly reacted leaping into the air towards their prey. Harry spread his wings and flapped them forward sending a number of black feathers flying outward that dug into anything they came into contact with before releasing a large amount of explosive energy. The cavern was soon filled with the sounds of explosions and screams coming from the spiders. Harry moved with uncanny grace and speed. Slicing spiders into pieces with deadly accuracy and ruthless efficiency. Every time the spiders attempted to surround him he would merely flick his wings behind him and destroy whatever was there. Within ten minutes every acromantula in the cavern had been destroyed. All of them except for Aragog.

Harry slowly stalked his way to the end of the cavern where Aragog was. One remaining acromantula stood back up and rushed after Harry. Harry didn't even glance in it's direction as he flicked his wrist sending a red arc of light in it's direction splitting it in half.

"You have killed my children." Aragog hissed in anger. "I will destroy you!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight of the large spider barreling down on him. Slowly a curved blade like bone sprouted from Harry's elbow. Harry crouched down low and darted forward. The elbow blade began to glow with red lightning energy. Harry roared as he brought the Blade down on Aragog's head killing it instantly. The energy in the blade dispersed into the body destroying every last trace of the acromantula.

Very carefully Harry sliced away the webbing that bound Hermione. Gently, he cradled her in his arms and turned around heading for the exit.

"REDUCTO!" Roared an unknown voice from the shadows.

Quickly Harry wrapped his wings around Hermione shielding her from the curse that exploded on contact yet didn't break through Harry's wings. Harry looked up over his wings and growled angrily as a Dolohov removed his invisibility cloak and pointed his wand at Harry and Hermione. Keeping one wing protectively wrapped around Hermione, Harry spread his other wing and flapped it forward sending a volley of hell feathers into Dolohov's arm. The resulting explosion sent Dolohov flying back several yards. Dolohov screamed in pain and terror as he looked down at the stump where his arm had once been. He cowered in fear as Harry slowly stepped closer. Harry would've like nothing more then to be able to rip Dolohov apart, but Hermione needed medical help and fast. Harry gave one last glare at Dolohov promising future retribution, before he spread his wings and took of from the cavern like a bat out of hell.

The professors had all gathered in the Hospital Wing to ask Ron and Ginny what had happened before they sent them back to their dorms where they would be safe. Dumbledore quickly gave orders to the professors to spread out and search for Harry and Hermione.

"Dumbledore." Whispered a raspy voice from the shadows. Dumbledore turned around and saw Harry step out of the shadows still in devil form cradling Hermione in his arms.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in shock. "Hermione!"

"Quickly Potter hand her over." Ordered Snape.

Snape quickly walked toward harry holding his arms out to take Hermione. Harry's reaction was instant. He growled fiercely and clutched Hermione closer to him. His wings cocked back preparing to strike.

"On second thought. Perhaps you should take her Headmaster." Snape said his hands raised slowly backing away. Dumbledore nodded and stepped toward Harry with his palms forward in a non threatening manner.

"It's okay Harry." Dumbledore said soothingly. "She's safe now. You can relax."

"Safe." Harry whispered as Dumbledore took Hermione from him and placed her on a bed. Harry collapsed to the floor on his knees gasping in pain as a red mist seemed to pour from his body as it shifted back to his human appearance. Harry sighed in relief falling completely to the floor as he completed the transformation. "Man that takes alot out of you."

Harry awoke a few hours later to the sound of Hermione crying out in her sleep. Shaking the soreness from his body he stood up from his bed and walked across the Hospital Wing to Hermione's bed.

"Mione. It's okay your just having a bad dream. Wake up." Harry said gently shaking her. Hermione's eyes shot open, and she fiercely wrapped her arms around Harry clinging to him for dear life.

"It was awful Harry. I saw spider's everywhere snapping their fangs at me. And Dolohov was watching the whole time laughing." Hermione sobbed loudly into Harry's chest.

"It's alright Mione. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly. Harry loosened his hug and tried to stand but Hermione clutched him even tighter.

"Please don't leave me Harry. Just hold me till I fall asleep okay?" Hermione begged. Her eyes shining with tears.

"Sure thing Mione." Harry rubbed her back calming her down and kissed the top of her head. He fell asleep sitting up leaning on the headboard of the bed with Hermione peacefully sleeping with head resting on his chest.

Disclaimer: Concept of Harry's devil form is derived from the Tekken character Devil Jin which is owned by Namco.

Next:

The Edge


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Edge

Hermione sat at her favorite table in the library. As usual, no one dared to disturb her as she diligently worked on her assignments, several open books laid out across her table.

"Hermione. Help me." Whispered a hard raspy voice from behind her. Hermione turned around quickly, and gasped in terror. Before her stood Harry, his eyes glowing bright neon green, huge black wings folded on his back, intricate black tattoos that covered his body could be seen through his tattered and damaged school uniform. Timidly he reached out with one trembling claw. "Hermione, it's me, Harry."

"Get away from me you monster!" Shrieked Hermione as she fearfully backed away. "You're not my Harry, You're just a hideous freak!"

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed rapidly sitting up in his bed. He gasped for air trying to get his heart to stop beating so fiercely. He ran his hand thru his hair and felt his wings shudder. "Wait a second. Wings?" Harry whispered to himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his wings had spread out during his nightmare.

Just then Seamus sat up in his bed and deeply yawned. He sleepily looked around the room. His gaze passed right by Harry, and then snapped back to Harry. He could have sworn that had seen Wings on Harry's back a moment ago, but at second glance he saw Harry peacefully sleeping in his bed with no wings. Wearily he rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Harry waited till he was sure that Seamus was asleep before he got out of bed and began to get dressed. It was only one in the morning on a Saturday night, and he certainly wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

"I need a drink." Harry muttered to himself as he threw on his invisibility cloak and left the tower.

Thousands of miles away in Voldemort's hidden citadel the Death Eater's had gathered. Voldemort sat perched upon his thrown staring intently at his followers as they made their way into the chamber. Almost imperceptibly Arkham appeared at Voldemort's side.

"I believe everyone is hear my lord." Lucious Malfoy said with a low bow.

"Excellent. Dolohov, step forward and give your report." Voldemort ordered. Dolohov limped forward. His arm or what was left of it was held in a sling and their were several burns covering his face.

"My lord, I captured the mud blood as you ordered, and took her to the Acromantula cave." Dolohov said shakily. He paused and took a raged breath. "As we expected Potter arrived almost immediately. I watched from the shadows concealed by an invisibility cloak. At first all went well, Potter was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the spiders." At this point Dolohov paused and swallowed nervously. "Then, when it seemed a though Potter and the mud blood were doomed I heard a loud noise similar to a heartbeat. The next thing I know Potter… changed. He became some kind of creature, the likes of which I can only describe as a devil." At this revelation Arkham's attention peaked. He listened with rapt attention as Dolohov continued. "Potter slaughtered everything in the cave in a matter of minutes. I attempted to engage him when he tried to leave but I was unsuccessful."

"Obviously." Spat Voldemort. He stood up from his throne and walked to the center of the room and tapped a pensieve that was placed on a stool. The memory of Harry's devil form appeared from the pensieve. "So does anyone have any ideas as to what is going on here?" Voldemort asked his subjects.

"My lord." Began Arkham. "It would appear as though the Son of Sparda has emerged."

"The Son of Sparda? Well, this is an interesting development." Stated Voldemort.

"With all due respect my lord. The Son of Sparda does not make things interesting, he makes them dead. We should dispose of him immediately." Arkham responded gravely.

"Nonsense. It is only Potter." Voldemort countered dismissively.

"Please my lord. Do not say his name." Said Goyle. "Just hearing his name makes me shudder." Crabbe looked over at his friend curiously.

"Potter." Snapped Crabbe. Goyle instantly shuddered, then chuckled softly.

"Heh heh, do it again." Crabbe repeated saying the name making Goyle shudder then laugh.

"IDIOTS!" Roared Voldemort. He thrust his hand forward and bolts of sick green lightning erupted from his fingertips knocking Crabbe and Goyle to the floor. "Now about Potter. Arkham, I believe you needed a test for your new magic and demon hybrids?"

"Yes, that is true. But I do not feel that testing them against Potter would be wise. The Son of Sparda will hold great powers. If he is able to defeat these hybrids he will only grow stronger and more experienced." Advised Arkham.

"He won't defeat them. Potter is just a child who is abnormally lucky. Soon his luck will run out."

"Very well I shall make the preparations."

Harry stepped into the Hog's head and walked over to a table in the back were Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, Hagrid, and Flitwick were engaged in a game of poker. Harry knew they'd be here; they always came here after Order missions and meetings.

"Hey guys." Harry said wearily, taking a seat at the table. Everyone greeted Harry warmly. "How's it going?" Harry asked. Lupin was the first to respond.

"Terrible, Moody has been winning every hand." Muttered Lupin. Harry glanced around the table then smirked.

"Of course he has. You guys forgot to make him out his eye." Harry said pointing at Moody's magical eye. Everyone else at the table glared at Moody.

"Oh did I forget to take that out?" Moody asked with fake innocence. Harry sat at the table as Moody removed his eye and placed it in his pocket.

"Have another nightmare Harry?" Lupin asked carefully. Harry merely grunted in acknowledgement and ordered himself a beer.

"You know Harry, I could lose my job as an Auror for letting a minor consume alcohol in my presence." Kingsley stated seriously.

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah but if you made me leave you wouldn't be able to win back the money you lost to me last week would you?" The whole table laughed. "Well, I believe it's my deal." Harry took the deck of cards and smoothly shuffled and bridged the deck. "The game is five card draw, with suicide kings and one eyed jacks." Harry swiftly dealt out the cards and the game began.

"So Harry tell me. How are your powers progressing?" Moody asked. "I bet ten."

"Rapidly. Ever since the first transformation my powers have been growing steadily. Fortunately, I've just about mastered transforming into my demon form." Harry responded.

"I guess that means you'll be joining us on some missions for the Order soon huh?" Asked Kingsley. "I see your ten and raise you five."

"I hope so. Dumbledore is still keeping me as a standby member. He won't let me do anything yet. On the plus side he's giving me my own room so that my dorm mates won't notice me leaving at odd times of the night." Harry answered.

Just then Harry sensed a demonic aura enter the bar. Behind him a large demon resembling a gorilla with white fur and blue skin walked up to Harry. A large broad sword was strapped to his back.

"You are the one known as The Son of Sparda." The creature spoke as a statement more then a question.

"I'm called lots of things." Harry answered calmly, not looking up from his cards.

"You are the Son of Sparda. I can smell the stench of Sparda's betrayal on you." The creature snarled.

"I've got to get some new cologne." Harry muttered.

"My name is Tartarus. I am here to collect the bounty on your head." Stated Tarturus. Everyone at the table tensed up. Everyone except for Harry.

"Well that's nice. Unfortunately for you I'm in the middle of a card game here and I happen to be winning. So come back some other time and I'll be happy to kick your ass and send you on your merry way back home." Harry said, in a light voice as if he were talking to a child.

Tartarus roared in a furious rage. He drew his sword and swung it in a downward slice meant to cut Harry in two. In one fluid motion Harry sat up from his chair and caught the blade in his hand. Tartarus was shocked. In this moment of weakness Harry lashed out and kicked the sword away from Tartarus. It landed several feet away with the blade sunk into the ground. Tartarus swung its massive fist at Harry, who easily ducked underneath the attack and retaliated with a punch to the gut. Tartarus doubled over clenching his side.

"You're kidding me right? You thought you could kill me? I've only hit you once and your down on the ground." Harry challenged.

Tartarus stood back up and swung his massive fists at Harry. With astonishing ease Harry ducked every blow. Harry sidestepped another clumsy attack and unleashed a fury of blows forcing Tartarus to step back in attempt to survive. Harry landed a kick to the Knee of Tartarus, which cracked under the force of the blow. Harry then drew one of his wands.

"Shoryuken!" Harry shouted. He swung his wand upward as it began to glow bright blue. The wand connected with Tartarus's jaw knocking him flat on his back.

Harry holstered his wand and walked over to where the sword had landed. White lightning crackled along the blade. As Harry reached out to take the blade crimson bolts of lightning became visible around his body. Crimson and white lightning merged and swirled around Harry as he took hold of the sword. Soon the white lightning subsided and only the crimson lightning swirled around the blade. Harry held the sword at arms length and twirled it once getting a feel for the sword's weight.

"It can't be. The Rebellion has been in my clan for centuries. It is impossible for an outsider to wield it." Gasped Tartarus.

"Impossible is just a matter of perspective." Harry said calmly. He walked over to where Tartarus laid on his back and pressed the sword to his throat. "Tell me who put the bounty on my head and I may let you keep yours." Harry asked harshly. Tartarus eyed Harry fearfully as he tried to decide if Harry was bluffing or not.

"It was a woman named Umbridge." Tartarus finally answered.

Next:

Sickness


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sickness

Spells flashed over Lupin's head as he ducked behind an overturned wheel barrel and fired a return curse at the numerous Death Eater's that had him surrounded. Several Order members were currently engaging a large group of Death Eaters that had been in the process of attacking a wizard village when the Order arrived. The fight had been evenly matched at first; however, the Death Eaters soon played their trump card and summoned several demons and Dementors. The Order had been quickly overpowered. Currently Lupin had no idea where the rest of the Order members that had arrived with him were. He could only hope that they were faring better than him.

A sudden shout caught Lupin's attention. Peering cautiously over the wheel barrel Lupin saw Tonks several feet away in the middle of a fight with two Death Eaters. Lupin noticed that while Tonks was holding her own she was beginning to tire and the would soon be overcome. Lupin didn't even hesitate. He bolted out from behind his cover firing several spells to disarm the Death Eaters that previously had him trapped and crossed the distance to get to Tonk's side. His sudden arrival caused the two Death Eaters to take their focus from away from Tonks for a moment. It was all the Auror needed to finish them off. There was no rest for them however, as several more Death Eaters appeared in the area.

"Quickly Tonks! This way." Lupin shouted. He grabbed her by the hand and the two ran for cover behind the rubble remains of a house.

"Well Moony? Got any ideas on how to get us out of this one?" Tonks asked wearily.

"We could surrender. No wait that's not an option. Umm… fight to the last man?" Lupin offered with a mischievous grin.

"You mean last woman." Tonks replied with a similar smile. "I'm glad that I'll be by your side in the end." She said seriously.

"Same here." Lupin replied quietly. "Let's go." The pair leapt from their cover in unison and trained their wands forward; ready to fight to the bitter end.

Only to find two dozen Death Eaters lying unconscious and bleeding on the ground. Standing in the center in his school robes with a pair of silver gauntlets on his hands and a large broadsword strapped to his back was Harry Potter. Lupin and Tonks could only stare ahead in shock. Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed the pair, he flashed them a lopsided grin.

"Sup Moony? Havin fun without me again?" Harry asked brightly.

"Harry? W-What are you doing here?" Lupin stammered.

"Snape made it out before the apparation wards went up and I heard him telling McGonagall what happened. So I came to offer a helping hand." Harry answered. Behind him a large group of demons appeared, brandishing their scythes, their voices echoed a haunting challenge. "You and Tonks go find the rest of the Order members and get them to safety. I'll handle clean up duty." Lupin started to object, but upon seeing the determination in Harry's eyes he relented and pulled Tonks away.

The demons shrieked and charged forward. Harry drew both his wands and swept them in a forward arc. "Shion Taiketsu!" Harry shouted. Golden arcs of light followed behind his wands. Harry completed the motion as the arcs crossed paths and formed one large single arc that burst forward cutting the entire line of demons in half.

"Hmmm… I hope there are more of them." Harry wondered. As if to answer his question Death Eaters, Demons and Dementors began appearing from all over the village. Harry looked at the imposing force that stood before him and he glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes to class… I got time." He muttered to himself. "Well obviously you guys came here for a fight. So my question to you is: What are you waiting for? Come get some." Harry challenged.

The battle began furiously. Harry began by dealing with the Dementors. Summoning the memory of Hermione in her dress robes in fourth year Harry conjured a pair of identical Patronus's from his wands. While the Dementors were being dealt with Harry holstered his wands and drew his sword from his back. Red bolts of electricity flickered back and forth across the blade as Harry charged forward and sliced a demon completely in half. With a quick sidestep Harry and cut down three more demons with one swing of his blade. Harry back flipped away from a demons scythe and blocked the attack of another. Pressing his attack forward Harry dropped three more demons while defending himself from six others. Not allowing a moments rest Harry dropped to one knee and stabbed his sword into the ground. Crimson lightning rippled across the ground and electrocuted every demon within a dozen feet of the sword. The Death Eaters choose this moment to enter the fray. Dozens of spell were launched in a furious onslaught. Quickly Harry thrust his sword upward creating a massive ball of red lightning that surrounded him and absorbed all the spells. When the last spell struck the ball shrank till it was the size of a basketball. Harry tossed the ball up in the air one time and flashed a devilish grin.

"I believe this belongs to you guys." Harry called out as he hurled the ball at the Death Eaters.

The ball struck the ground in the center of the Death Eater formation. A massive explosion erupted sending the Death Eaters flying in all directions. The ones closest to the blast were incinerated. Harry looked around at the surrounding area. Various smoking craters and bodies were scattered about. Harry sheathed his sword and created a portal to return him to Hogwarts. He still had to be in class after all.

Defense Against the dark Arts had quickly became one of the most entertaining classes in Hogwarts. If you were lucky enough to be in the same class as Harry Potter that is. The animosity between Harry and Snape escalated everyday as Snape taught the class and Harry took every chance to do anything he could to piss Snape off. Currently Snape was lecturing on the uses of a dueling spell while on the other side of the room Harry had his feet propped up on his desk while he worked on a muggle crossword puzzle.

"Hmm… what's a six letter word for a person who works with ceramics?" Harry wondered while reading the crossword clue.

"Potter!" Snape snapped when he saw Harry wasn't paying attention.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Harry muttered, writing on the puzzle and ignoring Snape. Angrily Snape stomped his way over to Harry and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Potter! You will pay attention in my class!" Shouted Snape. Harry looked up from his puzzle curiously.

"I'm sorry Professor. Did you say something?" Harry asked. Snape was so angry he could only growl. "Oh well couldn't have been anything important if you said it."

"What are you implying Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Don't get so bent out of shape. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Snape." Harry said calmly.

"You didn't." Snape quickly responded.

"Oh well. I'll just have to try harder next time." Harry continued.

"Since you seem to be so well versed in the subject material Potter, why don't you come up here and take part in a dueling demonstration?" Snape asked silkily.

"Something tells me that I don't have much choice." Harry muttered, standing up from his desk.

"I'll need three volunteers for this demonstration. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, get up here." Snape ordered.

The three Slytherins quickly got up from their seats. Malicious grins plastered on their faces. Harry merely cast a bored glance in their direction. The students stepped onto the dueling platform and awaited instructions.

"For this demonstration Potter, you will only use Stunners to disarm your opponents." Snape ordered. Almost instantly Hermione's voice rang out.

"But Professor three against one with a limit on spell use is suicide. You can't do this" Hermione stated. Fear evident in her eyes.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do Ms. Granger." Snape snapped. Hermione looked nervously at Harry and bit her lower lip. Harry caught her eye and gave her a reassuring wink. "Begin." Snape commanded.

"STUPEFY!" Roared Goyle.

"Stupefy." Harry said simultaneously.

Both spells struck each other in mid air. Harry's spell bounced off and struck Crabbe in the face. Goyle's reflected back and hit him in the center of his chest. Simultaneous thumps rang out as Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor unconscious. Several people in the class gasped. Snape's expression was unreadable. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Viktor Krum scowling. Malfoy went pale when he realized that he was now facing Harry on his own. Quickly he fired off several spells. With relative ease Harry dodged each spell. 

"Come on Malfoy your never gonna get anywhere with Voldemort if can't even hit one target." Harry called out mockingly. Malfoy went red in the face; several more spells were fired with no success. "You're doing it all wrong. You have to watch his feet. That's where he moves from." Harry said twisting and darting away from Malfoy's attacks.

"You think I need your help you Mud blood lover." Malfoy spat.

Harry slipped past another spell sent from Malfoy and closed the gap between the two. Malfoy's eyes widened when Harry got within a foot of him. Harry lashed out with his foot kicking Malfoy in the gut. As Malfoy bent over from the blow, Harry spun around and grabbed Malfoy's head on his shoulder and dropped to the ground slamming Malfoy's head on his shoulder. Malfoy's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back unconscious.

"POTTER WHAT DEVIL WAS THAT! I SAID STUNNERS ONLY!" Screamed Snape.

"That was a stunner. It was just the muggle variation." Harry said simply.

"Wow Malfoy is out cold." Whispered Dean.

"Yeah, stone cold." Replied Ron.

"I know Harry's are friend and all, but sometimes he's downright scary." Remarked Neville. "Brilliant, but scary."

"I will not tolerate your insubordination any longer Potter. You will serve detention with Filch tonight." Growled Snape.

"Just one night? Your not going soft on me are you?" Harry challenged.

"Two nights then."

"Come on you can do better then that."

"One week!"

Harry's detention turned out to be patrolling the border of the Forbidden Forest with Mr. Filch. Harry surmised that could be much worse ways to serve detention. They continued along the border for about twenty minutes before Filch began to lead them down a path into the forest. Harry questioned Filch about where they were going, but he only got a grunt in return. Finally, they came to a stop deep in the forest.

"This will do just fine." Whispered Filch.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Why my ascension into the Death Eater ranks of course" Filch responded gleefully.

"Your kidding right? Voldemort let you into the Death Eaters?" Harry asked coolly.

"That's right Potter. And now I will fulfill my masters command and return with your head on a platter." Filch smiled evilly, and Harry laughed out loud.

"Go ahead. Take your best shot." Harry challenged. He tapped the end of his jaw with one finger and grinned. He never expected Filch to move as fast as he did. The blow sent Harry flying into a tree. Harry grimaced and stood back up slowly. "You hit pretty hard for a squib." Harry admitted.

Harry suddenly felt a demonic aura flare up as black fire engulfed Filch before subsiding revealing a grinning figure that reminded Harry of a medieval court jester. He wore a black body suit topped with a Jester's hat complete with bells; Filch's skin had become pale white, and his fingernails had grown into inch long red claws. A large nose and blood red eyes now adorned his face. The transformation was completed with an evil grin. Filch laughed manically, his voice high-pitched and sharp.

"Argus Filch is no more. My master has granted me the power I have always dreamed about. You can call me Jester." Filch continued to laugh after he finished.

"Jester? Gee that's original." Harry remarked sarcastically. "If you think a new look and some make-up is gonna be enough to take me down your in for a rude awakening." The silver bracelets on Harry's wrists flashed then appeared as Harry's gauntlets.

Jester laughed aloud then advanced forward. Harry swung his fist, but Jester dropped to the ground and baseball slid into Harry's leg knocking him down. Harry retaliated by sweeping his leg aiming to knock Jester down as well. Jester cart wheeled over the attack and planted his foot in Harry's chest. Harry continued to attack but each time Jester acrobatically evaded the attack increasing Harry's frustration. Harry swung his fist again and Jester ducked underneath and slashed Harry in the ribs. Without pause Jester continued his assault and landed a roundhouse kick to Harry's temple knocking him down. Harry slammed his fist on the ground, stood back up, and drew his wands.

"Bobardias Rapidos!" Harry shouted.

Spells began automatically shooting out of his wands in quick succession as if they were being fired from a machine gun. Jester disappeared and reappeared in a tree, then continued to teleport around as Harry tried to keep up firing spells after him. Suddenly Jester dived forward and kicked Harry in the face with both feet driving Harry into the ground. Harry groaned and rolled over. Jester laughed manically again and walked over to finish Harry off. Unnoticed to Jester Harry grabbed a twig and transfigured it into a pair of handcuffs. Quickly he attached one cuff to his wrist. Jester reached out, and grabbed Harry by the hair pulling him to his feet. Harry's hand suddenly lashed out and attached the other cuff to Jester's hand securing the two together. Jester tried to move away but found himself securly fastened to Harry. Jester's eyes went wide with fear.

"Let's see you hop around now.' Harry snarled. He drew back fist and punched Jester with everything he had. Crimson lightning swirled around his fist just before contact. A sickening crunch rang out and blood splattered from Jesters face as Harry's fist smashed thru his skull.

Harry yanked the cuffs from his hand and leaned against a tree trunk. Tentatively he reached down and pressed his hand to the claw marks on his ribs. For some reason they had yet to heal. Harry brought his hand to his face and smelled the blood.

"Poison." Harry realized. "Well this just keeps getting better and better." Harry suddenly began to cough violently. It appeared that the poison was spreading. Slowly he began to stagger his way back to the school.

The next morning Hermione looked around the Gryffindor table anxiously. Harry had yet to arrive for breakfast.

"Ron. Have you seen Harry today?" She asked worriedly. Ron shook his head.

"No I haven't, but since he got his own room I don't see him as much in the mornings." Ron said with a mouth full of toast.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to go see if he's in his room. I'll meet you in class." With that said Hermione left without even waiting for Ron's reply.

Hermione quickly walked out of the Great Hall, and headed for the corridor that Harry's room was located on. Shortly she arrived at the portrait that hid the entrance.

"Jack Daniels." Hermione spoke clearly.

The portrait instantly opened up and allowed Hermione in. She had barely taken two steps into the room when she saw Harry lying face down on the floor a few feet from his bed.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. She quickly raced to his side and turned him over. His face was very pale and his hair was soaked with sweat. Hermione placed a hand to his forehead and found he was running a high fever. "Harry can you hear me? Please wake up." She cried desperately. Slowly Harry's eyes fluttered open, but Hermione noticed they were dull and unfocused.

"Mione?" Harry asked weakly. "I'm… sorry. … Should've told you… everything. … Hate keeping… secrets from you… Just wanted to keep you safe." Harry whispered through his shallow breathing.

"Your delirious Harry. Listen to me. I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing okay?" Hermione asked, but Harry had already lost consciousness again.

Hermione stayed by Harry's side throughout the entire day as Madame Pomfrey tended to him. Several times Pomfrey attempted to get Hermione to leave and return to class, but Hermione was adamant: she was not leaving Harry's side when he was so ill. When nightfall fell Hermione was forced to leave the Hospital Wing by the combination of Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Hermione relented and left, but she didn't return to her dorm. Instead she went to Harry's room and waited there for an hour or two, then grabbed the invisibility cloak and returned to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione quietly entered the hospital and was surprised to hear voices coming from inside.

"Quickly Crabbe, open the window and let it in." Whispered the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione cautiously walked further into the Wing. At the end of the Wing stood Malfoy and several Slytherin crowded around the bed that Harry was in. One walked over to a window and opened it. Soon a Dementor swept into the room. A cold foreboding chill swept across the room, and Hermione gasped.

"My father was right." Draco sneered. "This is too perfect. Here Potter is totally helpless, and we get to watch as a Dementor sucks the soul from him." Draco and the rest of the Slytherins laughed as they watched the Dementor glide across the room and pull back its hood. Slowly it bent over and reached for Harry.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. Quickly she thought of the time when Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery otter sprang forth from Hermione's wand and raced across the room barreling into the Dementor. The Patronus didn't stop until the Dementor had been driven completely from the room. By then Draco and his goons had their wands out. One managed to summon the cloak from Hermione. She held her wand out in a dueling stance. Her eyes fierce and determined.

"Well look what we have here. A little mud blood sticking her nose in other peoples business." Spat Malfoy.

"You stay away from Harry!" Hermione shouted. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Oh how cute. The mud blood is here to save her little hero." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Get her." He ordered.

Curses immediately flashed from the Slytherins wands. Hermione quickly summoned a cot in front of her blocking the spells. Hermione fired three stunners in quick succession, but the Slytherins were already moving to flank her. Soon she was forced to attack those in front of her and attempt to defend herself from those behind her. Hermione dodged a cutting charm that sped past her ear and ducked under a stunner and retaliated with a disarming charm that hit it's mark. Her victory was short lived however as she erected a shield charm to block a pair of stunners. Unfortunately the stunners were a diversion and Hermione felt a rope conjured from Draco's wand wrap around her throat and drag her to the floor.

"Goyle grab her." Draco ordered. Goyle grabbed Hermione by the arms and forced her to stand up. "Now your going to pay for all the know-it-all bull shit you've put me thru." Draco spat. He raised his palm and slapped Hermione across the cheek.

SLAP

BUMP-BUMP

Suddenly the lights cut out cloaking the wing in near darkness save the small amounts of moonlight coming from the windows.

"What was that?" Draco asked. All the Slytherins in the room cast light charms, and looked around for the source of the noise but found none. Draco looked back to Harry's bed and found it empty. "Where's Potter?" He demanded.

"There's no sign of him." Crabbe answered. Behind him a pair of glowing neon green eyes appeared.

"I got your sign right here." Harry snarled. Before anyone could move Harry grabbed Crabbe by the throat and tossed him across the room like a rag doll. "Guess what Malfoy? I'm feeling better."

To emphasize his point emerald green fireballs ignited in Harry's palms. Two Slytherins tried to fire curses from their wands. Harry quickly thrust his palms out. The fireballs blasted the Slytherins across the room. Goyle promptly dropped Hermione to the floor and ran out of the room. Draco seeing his backup fleeing, ran as well. Just as he reached the door Draco turned around and fired a reductor at the roof causing it to crumble and begin to collapse.

"Shit." Harry cursed and quick as lightning he scooped Hermione up into his arms and leapt out of the window just as the ceiling collapsed behind them. Hermione screamed and shut her eyes as they fell. She waited for them to hit the ground but they never did. Slowly she opened her eyes and found them gliding over the grounds. Soon they came to land on the shore of the lake where Harry set Hermione down. Hermione gasped when she turned around and saw Harry. He was standing before her in his devil form. His wings were spread out and his eyes glowed brightly.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"It's okay Mione it's me." Harry responded. His voice a strange mix of his own and a deep echoing growl. Tentatively she reached out and cupped his face in her hand.

"How?" She asked disbelievingly.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you if you really want to know."

Next:

Challenge


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Challenge

_Harry stared at the numerous gravestones that laid about the fog-covered cemetery. This was a place that Harry was all too familiar with. The Riddle cemetery. Harry felt his breathe catch in his throat. A low moan echoed thru cemetery, an ice-cold wind blew past the gravestones. It was now that Harry realized that he was not as he should be, instead his body looked like he had in his fourth year. Harry felt an unfamiliar feeling of fear pass through his body. He had grown accustomed to his demon side and now without it he felt extremely vulnerable. Harry's trembling feet seemed to move of their own accord forcing Harry to step forward, getting closer to the source of the moaning._

"_A Devil." Harry whispered in disbelief. The first thing Harry notice were the six blood red wings on it's back. Its skin was midnight blue, and covered with red tribal tattoos. The spiky raven black hair did little to hide its reptilian yellow eyes or the curved horns protruding from the forehead._

_Chains of pale green lightning secured the Devil to the tombstone. Harry's heart skipped a beat. The devil was bound to the same tombstone that he had been chained to when Wormtail had taken Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort. Harry stared at the devil in horror as it devoured a yellow python. Blood dripped from the devil's fangs. It looked up and stared directly into Harry's eyes._

"_Harry." It said in a dark growling voice that seemed to echo throughout Harry's soul. "We finally meet face to face … brother."_

"_W-What do you mean? Who are you?" Harry stammered. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't suppress the welling fear within himself._

"_I am your other half. The devil that resides in your soul." Said the devil. "You may call me Griever."_

"_If your really a part of me, why haven' I met you before?" Harry asked defiantly._

"_Oh but you have." Chuckled Griever. "I have spoken to you many times before."_

"_You're the voice I hear when I'm under Imperious." Harry realized._

"_Yes. Devils are not fond of being controlled." Griever muttered darkly. "And now that you have found me you can release me."_

_Harry wasn't sure why, but the thought of releasing this devil from its binding didn't seem like a good idea. Harry shook his head and turned around. _

"_You cannot run from your destiny forever. You will need my help if you are to defeat Voldemort." Griever called after him._

"_You're wrong." Harry whispered. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was truth in the devils words._

"_If that is what you wish brother, then have it your way, but be warned. There will be consequences."_

_Suddenly bodies began to rise from the graves. Soon Harry was surrounded by familiar faces: Dumbledore, Remus, The Weasley's, Various members of the Order, and the entire D.A. staggered and dragged their feet after him. Pale decayed fingers reached out and grasped Harry from all angles pulling and smothering him in a sea of dead bodies._

Harry shot upright in bed. He gasped for breath, and tried to get his heart to calm down. No matter how hard he tried though, he just couldn't get the sight of his friends' corpses all trying to strangling him. A small hand reached out and touched Harry's shoulder startling him. Harry had nearly jumped out of the bed before he realized that it was Hermione. She was sitting up in his bed next to him wearing one of his sweatshirts.

Last night after a quick explanation to Dumbledore detailing the incident in the Hospital wing, Harry and Hermione had went to Harry's room where Harry told Hermione everything. All and all, Harry thought she'd taken it pretty well. Though she had cried and blamed herself when Harry had told her how they nearly died in the Acromantula cave. Hermione hadn't rejected Harry for what he had become, she told him that it didn't matter what he became because he would always be her Harry. Then at some point in the night the two had fallen asleep on Harry's bed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry answered shakily.

"You're lying." Hermione said knowingly. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was in a cemetery. The corpses of everyone I care about rose from the grave. They called after me saying that it was my fault they were dead, and that I should join them." Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry. That must've been horrible for you." Hermione said consolingly. Harry turned his head to her and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about me babe. I'll be fine. Nightmares are nothing new to me." Harry reached out with his hand and gently caressed a bruise on Hermione's cheek. "Personally I'm more worried about that bruise."

"It's nothing Harry. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Hermione replied.

"It's not nothing. Malfoy's not going to get away with this." Harry whispered angrily.

"Harry please don't do anything rash. You could get expelled." Hermione pleaded. Then in a softer voice she added. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you. They'd have to kill me to keep me from you." Harry promised.

"Why does getting back at Malfoy mean so much to you?" Hermione asked.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I failed you." Harry answered quietly.

"You didn't fail me Harry. You saved my life" Hermione countered.

"Well you saved mine, so I guess that makes us even." Harry said.

"I stopped counting how many times we've saved each other a long time ago." Hermione laughed. "Come on Harry, it's late. Let's get some sleep."

"Alright then, so I'll meet you after breakfast, and we'll head to the Quidditch match together." Hermione said as she pulled the invisibility cloak on and headed out the door.

"See you soon." Harry replied. Harry had just closed the door when it suddenly opened back up and Ron walked in dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"Morning Harry." Ron said.

"Morning Ron. Don't you ever knock?" Harry said gruffly. "What if I had company in here?"

"Good one Harry." Ron laughed. "Like you would have a girl in here." Ron's laughter quickly died out when he spotted a crumpled shirt lying next to Harry's bed. "Isn't that Hermione's shirt?" Ron's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "No way."

"You tell anyone about this and I'll have to kill you." Harry said dead serious.

"Yeah of course Harry. So how was it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Nothing happened Ron. Least not what you think happened. She spent the night is all." Harry answered honestly.

"Oh come on Harry you can tell me." Harry ignored him and left the room heading for the Great Hall. "Oh, so I'm just supposed to believe that there's nothing going on between you and Hermione? I mean come on, you guys are dating now right?"

"Yes and no." Harry answered. "I'm not quite sure where this thing with Hermione is going. I just know I want her to be happy."

Harry sat in the stands watching the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin begin. Hermione sitting next to him. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and pulled thru a muggle baseball hat, and she was wearing Harry's sweater again. Harry looked up at the game and sighed. True he had voluntarily given up playing, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss it.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink from the concession stand. Do you want anything?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure, I'll have a-" Hermione began.

"-Iced tea with a slice of lemon and two packets of sugar." Harry finished for her. Hermione beamed at him.

"How did you know?" She asked. Harry merely grinned at her and set off for the concession stand.

Harry was gone for a scarce few moments, when Hermione saw the bludger heading straight for her. Goyle had noticed that Hermione was alone and had hit the bludger as hard as he could in her direction. There was no time for her to avoid it. Hermione screamed, and instinctively threw her arms up in front of her face to shield herself. A split second before the bludger hit; Hermione felt two strong arms grab her by the waist and pull her from harms way. The Bludger struck the space where she had been, destroying that section of the stands.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. Hermione looked up from his shoulder and nodded. Harry hugged her tightly and stared up at the match just in time to see Slytherin injure the Gryffindor seeker.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but there's simply no way you can continue without a seeker." Said Madame Hooch.

"Come on, it's not an advantage. We'll just play without a seeker. At least let us finish the game." Ron pleaded. Madame Hooch started to reply, but it was silenced by a deafening roar emanating from the crowd. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Harry stalking toward the center of the pitch. Even from this distance Ron could tell that Harry was seriously pissed.

"If it's okay with you Madame Hooch. I'll be substituting for the Gryffindor seeker." Harry said. Quickly he summoned his firebolt and transfigured his clothes into his Quidditch robes. Madame Hooch looked deep in thought for a moment before she gave her verdict.

"I'll allow it."

Harry and Ron grinned and walked over to the team. Ginny, Alicia, And Katie Bell were chasers, and the Creevey brothers were the new beaters.

"Hope you guys don't mind me joining you, but I got tired of watching the Slytherins fly around like they own the sky. So what do you ay we show them who rules the pitch huh?" Harry asked. The team grinned in response. "All right Kick Ass on the snap."

"Yeah, then as soon as your clear I want you to set up the triple strike Ginny." Ron added.

The team took to their brooms and got to their ready positions. The quaffle was released and Ginny grabbed it. Two Slytherin chasers rushed her but were instantly tackled by the Creevey brothers. The third Slytherin chaser was sand witched between Katie and Angelina and then driven into the wall. Meanwhile Ron left the goal and swung from his broom kicking Crabbe in the face. Ginny was nearly to the goal when Goyle hit a bludger at her. It had almost reached her when a gold blur sped past and caught the bludger. Goyle lost sight of the blur for a moment, then looked up and saw Harry hovering over him with the bludger held in one hand.

"Hey Goyle, paybacks a bitch." Harry called out. He hurled the bludger with such force that it struck Goyle hard enough to send him into the stands.

Meanwhile, Ginny had reached the goal. As soon as she was in striking range, she tossed the quaffle up in the air and grabbing her broom like a bat she swung it knocking the quaffle thru the hoop. Katie waited on the other side and repeated the move knocking the quaffle thru the hoop from the other end. Lastly Angelina completed the play from the other end resulting in three goals being scored in rapid succession.

On the other side of the pitch Harry and Malfoy had spotted the snitch and were in the middle of a race to catch it. Malfoy held a slight lead on Harry, and refused to let Harry pass. Each time Harry would try to make a pass Malfoy would match the move and block Harry. The snitch laid barely a dozen feet beyond Malfoy's grasp. Harry knew he would only have one chance to beat Malfoy to it.

'Hermione's gonna kill me for this one.' Harry thought as he prepared for what had to be one of the craziest ideas he had ever come up with. Harry put on a burst of speed and caught right up to Malfoy. Without missing a beat, Harry leaped off his broom, on to Malfoy's back, and then jumped off of Malfoy to catch the snitch in midair. The crowd gasped as Harry went into a free fall a hundred feet in the air. Harry adjusted himself in the air and fell towards the bleachers. Later, he would remember Hermione scream as he fell past the stands. Harry thrust his arm out and grabbed the banner that hung on the side of the stands. The banner instantly began to rip slowing Harry's decent. Harry kicked off the wall rappelling down. Harry hit the ground and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "What a rush."

The crowd roared in joy celebrating the Gryffindor victory. Harry was greeted with cheers of joy and jubilation. His victory celebration was cut short when he saw Hermione running up to him with tears in her eyes. She nearly tackled Harry into a hug crying on his shoulder.

"How could you do something so stupid Harry? You could have been killed." Hermione cried.

"It's okay Mione. I'm alright." Harry replied soothingly.

"It's not alright!" Hermione snapped. "I thought you were going to die."

"I'm sorry Mione." Harry whispered.

A few days later Hermione forgave Harry for scaring her half to death. Harry had apologized profusely and promised that he wouldn't do it again. The DA was progressing nicely. Harry had begun to prepare them for demon combat. Though he hoped they would never have to use it.

"Okay guys, what we're gonna work on today are short range defensive techniques." Harry stated.

"Vhich are a vaste of time." Came a reply. Harry turned around and saw Victor Krum walk up behind him.

"Professors aren't allowed in DA meetings Viktor." Harry said evenly. "Get out of here."

"I am allowed in here Potter." Viktor smirked. "I vas invited to vatch this meeting."

"Invited? Who would invite you?" Harry asked. Instantly every set of eyes in the room shifted to Hermione. Who was fidgeting nervously in the back of the room.

"Um, well he wanted to see what happened in our meetings." Hermione explained. Ron slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Fine then, let's continue. The idea behind this technique is to parry the wand movements of your opponent, and prevent them from being able to accurately target you." Harry said.

"Pointless. Any skilled vizard could easily defeat these frivolous tactics." Viktor scoffed. Harry ignored him.

"Everyone pair off, and start going through the exercises we talked about." Harry moved around the room and watched everyone practice. He looked to the other end of the room and saw Viktor taunting Neville. Harry narrowed his eyes and walked across the room.

"I haff no idea vat you think you can accomplish by moving so close to your opponent Longbottom." Taunted Viktor. "You don't haff the skill to cause any damage at such range."

"What the hell's your problem Viktor?" Harry asked angrily.

"There's no problem. I vas just joking." Viktor said.

"Yeah great joke. Why don't you come over here and tell me another one." Harry snapped.

"The only joke here is the pathetic skill of students like Weasley and Lovegood." Viktor retorted.

"You think your such a good teacher huh? Well why don't you try teaching me?" Harry challenged. "If I win you leave. If you win, you get control of the DA. Sound good to you?"

"Sure Potter. It sounds like fun." Viktor answered. Slowly the rest of the DA stepped back giving plenty of room for the two combatants.

"I don't play for fun Viktor. I play for keeps." Harry snarled.

"Then let's play."

Viktor moved first. He drew his wand and snapped it forward firing off a stunner. Harry responded however, by tapping Viktor's wand with his own spoiling Viktor's aim. The spell zipped past Harry's ear by a fraction of an inch. Viktor's eyes widened in shock. He jumped back and fired another stunner. Harry stepped forward and parried the blow once again, and grabbed Viktor's arm. He twisted Viktor's arm around and pressed his wand to the back of Viktor's head.

"You see Viktor. The key to this technique is to make your opponent's moves work against him." Harry said.

Viktor twisted around removing himself from Harry's grip. Two more spells were shot from his wand. Harry responded once more by blocking Viktor's wand movements. Viktor growled, and tried a front kick. Harry matched the blow with his own foot. Launching himself in the air. Viktor seeing an opportunity shot three curses from his wand. Harry shot three spells from his wand that matched Viktor's. The spells clashed in midair flying in all directions. Harry landed and ducked yet another attack from Viktor.

"What's wrong Viktor? I thought a skilled wizard like yourself could breeze past my defenses." Harry taunted. He ducked another curse and closed the gap between himself and Viktor.

"I vonder Potter. If you know the truth about your little girlfriend?" Viktor asked quietly enough so only Harry could hear him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you ever vondered how she gets such good marks. Especially the classes with Male Professors?" Viktor whispered as he and Harry circled each other.

"I know what you're doing, and your playing with fire." Harry warned.

"I've heard the stories about her they pass around in the staff room. And she's already been to see me about her grade several times." Viktor grinned maliciously.

"You're lying." Harry hissed. He was struggling to keep the devil under control. Already it was screaming out for blood. Viktor's blood.

"Oh you wish Potter. Vould you like to know the nickname she has among the staff? Her-moan-ee."

BUMP-BUMP

Several things happened at once. Viktor felt a magical pulse sweep across him. A low feral growl escaped Harry's throat. His eyes shifted from emerald green to a piercing yellow. Before Viktor knew it Harry was holding him by the shirt collar. A fleeting thought passed thru Viktor's mind. 'Maybe I pushed this one to far.'

"I'm telling you Severus, I have every bit of confidence in Harry's ability. Yet I don't think he's ready for such an assignment." Dumbledore said as he and Snape walked down a hallway.

"The boy cannot be controlled Headmaster. The longer you try to hold him here the more of a danger he is to those around him." Snape reasoned.

"Harry is not a danger to anyone. He-"

A loud explosion cut off Dumbledore as the form of Viktor Krum came barreling through the nearby wall. Quickly the two professor's rushed to Viktor's side. Dumbledore looked back at the whole in the wall and saw Harry step out of it. For the first time in many years Dumbledore's eyes widened in fear. Harry's eyes glowed a vicious yellow. Crimson lightning crackled around his body lashing out and igniting nearby paintings on fire. Dumbledore stood between Harry and Viktor with his wand trained on Harry.

"Stop right there Harry." Dumbledore ordered.

Harry took another step forward. Dumbledore fired a powerful stunner. In an instant Harry's gauntlets flashed into existence. Harry batted the spell back at Dumbledore catching him off guard. Dumbledore fell to the ground unconscious. Snape stood over Viktor's body and tried to draw his wand. Harry thrust his palm forward and a surge of red electricity burst forth-striking Snape down. Viktor regained consciousness just as Harry reached him. Weakly he attempted to crawl away, but Harry hoisted him up by the throat and slammed his back against the wall. Harry tightened his grip and Viktor began to choke.

"_Kill him_." Whispered a voice in Harry's mind. Viktor began to gasp for air as Harry drew back his fist. "_He will take her from you. He will hurt her_." Crimson lightning swirled around Harry's fist and a circle of emerald fire ignited surrounding the pair.

"Harry stop!" Hermione screamed. It was as if someone had slashed cold water on his face. Harry's eyes snapped back to green and the flames around him died down. Harry dropped Viktor and looked around horrorstricken.

"What have I done?"

Next:

Hunting


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Crime and Punishment

It had been a week since Harry lost control. Afterwards Harry had been confined to his room until his punishment could be decided. Harry didn't argue, he knew this was going to be bad. It was bad enough when he was sending Slytherins to the Hospital Wing; now that he had nearly killed one of his professors and injured two others there was very little chance this would just blow over.

Harry was working out his frustrations on a punching bag when a hidden door in the back of the room opened. Harry didn't need to look over his shoulder to see who it was. Only one person other than himself knew about that door. Plus there was no mistaking the scent.

"You shouldn't be here Mione." Harry said quietly.

"You really want me leave?" She replied.

"Never." Harry answered honestly. "But I don't want you to get into trouble over me."

"You wouldn't even be in trouble if I hadn't invited Victor." Hermione said looking at her feet. Tears began to fall from her face. "This is all my fault." She cried. In a heartbeat Harry had crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over." Harry cupped Hermione's chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. "I lost my temper. Whatever happens as a result isn't your fault okay?" Just then Harry's front door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in Hermione moved to step back, but Harry held her in place.

"Headmaster's Office right?" Harry said calmly. McGonagall nodded then left the room. "I'll be back in a little bit." Hermione shook her head, and rose up on her tiptoes gently kissing Harry on the lips.

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly. Harry hesitated for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office groaned. "Let's see: Snape, Fudge, Umbridge, and Dumbledore. This looks grim already." Harry carefully glanced around the room. "Tell the Aurors you've got hiding in invisibility cloaks to leave." Harry slightly stepped in front of Hermione while keeping his eyes on the Aurors. "I'm not going hurt anybody here. At least not today." Harry said glaring at Umbridge.

"I told you he would notice them." Chuckled Dumbledore. With a slight motion of his fingers the pair of Aurors in the room removed their invisibility cloaks, yet they did not leave the room. Instead both glanced questioningly at Umbridge as if asking permission for something.

"You will relinquish your wand for the duration of these proceedings Potter." Umbridge said with false courtesy.

"On a cold day in hell."

"You will relinquish your wand boy." Growled one of the Aurors.

"That would be pointless. Believe me. I'm no less dangerous without my wand." Harry said evenly. One of the Aurors made a subtle reach for his wand. "Don't even think about it. I said I wouldn't hurt anyone, but your starting to try my patience." Harry growled.

"You are the most insolent child I have ever met Potter." Umbridge spat.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Let's cut to the chase. The school board has decided, and Harry is to be expelled immediately." Stated Fudge.

"Well can't say I'm too surprised." Muttered Harry. "Wonder if there are any rooms available in Hogsmeade?" He wondered.

"Absolutely not." Fudge growled. "You will be returning to your Aunt's house immediately." As soon as the words were out of Fudge's lips Harry laughed.

"Really? I'm supposed to go back to my Aunt's house?" Harry asked stepping towards Fudge.

"Yes Potter that's right. If you refuse you'll be arrested." Fudge said trying to regain control. Harry took two more steps, and leaned forward till he was an inch from Fudge's face.

"Who's gonna make me?" Harry growled. At that moment a chill ran through Harry's spine. Looking over his shoulder Harry saw the two Aurors pointing their wands at Hermione. "Nothing personal boys, but if you don't lower your wands you'll be returning home missing a few limbs." Harry growled darkly. His eyes beginning to glow neon green.

"You will surrender peacefully Potter, or else things could possibly get very messy here." Said Umbridge.

"You know, I can think of four ways to disarm those Aurors. Two of which are quite lethal." Harry replied.

"Harry don't!" Hermione shouted. "If you resist then they'll be able to lock you up without a trial, but if you don't resist you can prove your innocence. Even if you beat them you'll just become a fugitive."

"You see, this is why I didn't want you to come along. You're always the voice of reason.." Harry muttered lightly. "Alright Mione." Harry relented. He held his hands forward as one Auror slapped a pair of magical handcuffs on his wrists.

"You're not getting out of this one Potter. I'll make sure you serve a nice lengthy sentence for all the grief you've caused the Ministry." Gloated Fudge.

"Gee I can't wait." Harry replied sarcastically. "Hope someone packs my luggage."

Within the hour Harry was aboard the Hogwarts Express being escorted by six Aurors. Harry sat calmly in the compartment. The Aurors never taking their eyes off of Harry. Every few minutes one of the Aurors patrolling the train would report in. Other than that the Aurors were completely silent.

"So when does the snack trolley come by?" Harry asked.

"Quiet boy." One Auror snapped. "Prisoners are not supposed to talk."

"You shouldn't be so negative in your final hours." Harry said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" One Auror asked.

"You're all going die here." Harry whispered. He looked up and stared into the eyes of the Auror. "Now that I'm out of Hogwarts they'll come for me."

The compartment grew silent once more until a few moments later. The car began to shake violently and the lights began flickering on and off. The main Auror quickly grabbed the intercom and began shouting orders.

"Johnson! What the bloody hell is going on out there?" A hiss of static was the only reply he received.

"They're here." Harry growled. "We don't have much time, we need to get off this train. Get me out of these cuffs."

"Nice try Potter, but we're going to stay right where we are until backup arrives."

The compartment went silent once more before the familiar sound of shattering glass was heard, accompanied by several demonic wails. The Aurors took up defensive positions as the compartment door was thrust open revealing a small skeleton carrying a leather bag covered in spikes on it shoulder. The bag itself seemed to be breathing.

"Quickly! Destroy that creature." The Auror ordered.

"NO! Don't-" Harry shouted, but was cut off by the shout of a reductor curse. The curse struck the bag dead on. Instantly the bag swelled up a violently exploded hurling the spikes lining it in all directions.

In the next car a pair of Death Eaters heard the explosion.

"Do you think that got him?" The first asked.

"Of course. Nothing could have survived that." Said the second.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the door to the car was ripped from its hinges. Harry stepped through and grabbed the first Death Eater by the throat and snapped his neck. Harry then wretched an embedded spike from his arm and thrust it into the second Death Eaters eye. Harry surveyed the rest of the car and was glad to see that it was empty. He reached into his pocket a pulled a small mirror out.

"Still listening in Ron?" Harry spoke into the mirror.

"Yeah Harry I'm here. Are you all right? Hermione about had a fit when we heard the explosion."

"I'm okay just another day in the office for me. Did you get my luggage smuggled onto the train?"

"Yup. Third car from the back stashed underneath the seat in the first compartment." Said Ron.

"Excellent. I got my wands back from the Aurors that were guarding me, but the whole train is crawling with demons and Death Eaters. Not a situation I'd like to be in without all my toys you know. We're in a tunnel right now, but as soon as we're clear I'm gonna bail." Before Ron could reply his reflection faded out and was replaced by a haunting face that Harry knew all to well.

"You're not leaving so soon are you ickle-baby Harry?" Bellatrix said in a mocking tone.

"So you're on the train huh Bella?" Harry asked coldly.

"That's right Harry, front car."

"Good." Harry grinned devilishly.

With that said Harry pocketed the mirror and stepped into the next compartment. Six demons instantly rounded upon Harry brandishing their scythes. Harry's gauntlets flashed into existence just in time to stop a blade from slicing Harry's head off. Harry dropped into a crouch and then darted forward driving his elbow into a demons skull. Harry vaulted over the next demon then landed a kick to the back of the demon snapping its spine. The third fell victim to a burst of green fire that incinerated him on the spot. Harry blocked the next demon's attack with his left hand then ripped the demons throat out with his right hand. With a sudden burst of speed Harry's form blurred and vanished. He reappeared behind the two remaining demons that promptly fell to the ground with several injuries. Harry walked into the first compartment and reached under the seat and produced his sword, which he then strapped to his back. "No fear. No regrets. No mercy." Harry whispered as he drew his sword and twirled it around one time.

Harry kicked down the door to the next compartment with his wands drawn. A large group of demons awaited him in the center. Harry pointed both wands at the mass of the demons. "Sonicus!" He shouted. Every window in the car shattered as the demons were hurled out of the car by the massive sound wave. Ahead of Harry the door leading to the next car opened on it's own. Carefully, Harry entered.

"I've been waiting for this moment Potter." Said a figure cloaked in black.

"Dolohov. It's been awhile." Harry smirked. "By the way, how's your arm?"

Dolohov began to laugh coldly. "I'm glad you asked Potter. You see my master has granted me a new arm." Dolohov pulled the sleeve from his right arm, and started laughing again. The muscles in his arm began throbbing and growing. The skin on his arm turned red as blade like bones began protruding from various spots completed by a powerful three-way claw where his hand had once been.

"Hope you got the warranty on that thing cause it's about to end up like the last one." Harry growled.

Dolohov launched himself at Harry with surprising speed. Harry barely raised his gauntlet in time. Sparks flew as Dolohov's blades clashed with Harry's gauntlets. Dolohov immediately turned around and attacked again. Harry blocked the attack and immediately grabbed Dolohov's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Dolohov twisted around in midair and landed on his feet. Both men launched themselves at each other meeting in a ferocious clash of bone and steel. Dolohov slashed wildly with his demon arm keeping Harry from gaining any sort of balance in the cramped space. The fight continued until Dolohov slashed Harry across the chest knocking him into an open compartment. Just as Dolohov reached for his prey, Harry slammed the door shut on his arm and punched Dolohov thru the glass door. Dolohov was temporarily blinded by several shards of glass that had landed in his eye when Harry grabbed the upper railing and kicked Dolohov in the face with both feet knocking him thru the window.

"And stay out." Harry said dusting his clothing off.

"The filthy half-breed should not have won. Mistress will be disappointed." Muttered a soft scratchy voice.

Harry spun around to find the source of the voice. Behind him stood Kreacher, an evil grin plastered on his face. Kreacher laughed maniacally as his body began to mutate and grow. His skin bubbled and became a cold granite gray. Jagged bones burst forth from his body covering his back and forearms. Finally, a large mouth full of jagged teeth appeared on Kreacher's stomach.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better."

Next:

Triple Threat


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took so long.

Chapter 11:

Running the Gauntlet

Harry spun around to find the source of the voice. Behind him stood Kreacher, an evil grin plastered on his face. Kreacher laughed maniacally as his body began to mutate and grow. His skin bubbled and became a cold granite gray. Jagged bones burst forth from his body covering his back and forearms. Finally, a large mouth full of jagged teeth appeared on Kreacher's stomach.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better." Harry muttered.

Kreacher leapt forward, his massive arm striking the spot where Harry had stood only a moment before. Floorboards splintered and craked under the force of the blow. Harry wasted no time in charging toward Kreacher with a counter attack. Unfortunatley Kreacher was equally fast. The pair exchanged blows simultaneously sending a powerful shockwave rattling throughout the entire train. Harry staggered back and shook his head trying to clear the ringing. Before Harry could steady himself Kreacher grabbed him by the throat and swung him around like a rag doll. Harry was thrown thru three compartments, he coughed a bit of blood before throwing the debris off of him and standing back up.

"Your fate is sealed Freak." Kreacher cackled.

"You're callin me a freak? Look in the mirror lately." Harry growled as crimson bolts of lightning appeared around his body.

Harry charged forward and swung a sharp kick aimed towards Kreachers head. Kreacher threw up his arm easily blocking the blow. Before Harry could react Kreacher struck him three times in rapid sucession, a right hook to the face, a knee to the gut, and a elbow to the back slamming Harry hard into the floor. Kreacher reached out with both hands to grab Harry by the neck. Harry's hands shot out and locked with Kreachers hands. Red lightning crackled in the air as the two struggled to overcome the other. Kreacher laughed maniacally as his muscles bulged and began absorbing the lightning radiating from Harry's body.. Harry groaned in pain as black lighning shot out of Kreachers body violently shocking Harry.

"You're finished." Kreacher hissed. The mouth in his stomach opened up. The last thing Harry remembered was the white glow before the fireball shot out of Kreacher's stomach blasting Harry at point blank range. Harry skidded across the floor before hitting the far wall and falling unconscious.The mirror rolled out of his pocket and came to a stop at his feet. Hermione's voice began to call out from it.

"Harry? Harry are you there? What's going on? Please answer me. I-." Her voice was cut off as Kreacher's foot came down shattering the mirror.

Groggily Harry opened his eyes surveying his surroundings. He was in the stadium used for the Quidditch world cup two years ago. The stadium was full of Death Eaters and demons. His arms and legs were frozen in place on a large pillar in the center of the stadium. His jacket, wands, and sword were also missing leaving Harry's torrso covered only by his black sleaveless shirt.

"I see you're awake Potter." Hissed Voldemorts magically amplified voice from high above in the booth reserved for the minister. Beside him stood Arkham, Snape, and Bellatrix."Today you will meet your end Potter. My minions will tear you apart, and then the whole wizarding world will know what happens to those who defy Lord Voldemort!" Hissed Voldemort. The crowd roared in approval.

"Can we get on with this already? I haven't got all day you know." Harry called out.

"As you wish Potter." Just then a door at the end of the stadium opened and a large black cerberus standing 15 feet tall and covered in ice stepped out.

"It's gonna be a long day." Harry muttered.

The Cerberus roared as it charged Harry. The crowd roared in anticipation. The moment before it reached him Harry's eyes glowed brightly. He let out a animalistic growl as he shattered his bonds and leapt out of the way. The Cerberus bit the pillar in half missing Harry by mere inches. Harry threw a green fireball from his hand. It exploded on the Cerberus's left head melting away some of the ice, but otherwise giving no indication of any damage.

"Damn that ice is thick." Harry cursed. His gauntlet's flashed into existence on his arms. He narowly avoided the Cerberus's three sets of jaws. "You must be hungry. Ever heard of Jalapeno's?"

The cerberus tried to bite Harry again, but before it could get close enough Harry threw a larger fireball into it's mouth. The cerberus screamed before it's eyes exploded in green fire. The left and right heads wailed before withering away and dieing along with the center head. The crowd booed as Harry stepped away and wiped the blood and gore from his hand.

"Guess your mouth wasn't armoured huh. Wonder what Voldemort has in store for me now?" Harry whispered. As if to answer Dolohov apparated into the stadium. He flexed his mutated arm and drew Harry's sword The Rebellion.

"I'm going to kill you, and I'll use your own sword to do it!" Dolohov screamed. His form blurred as he darted forward aiming the sword right at Harry's heart.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you Dolohov." Harry twisted to the side missing the sword by a hair. He grabbed Dolohov by the wrist and twisted flipping him over. Harry's sword flipped into the air. Harry caught it and brought the blade down slicing Dolohov's mutated arm clean off. Before Dolohov could even scream Harry spun around and decapitated him. "That's for laying a hand on Hermione." Harry had only a moment before he felt another demonic aura appear behind him.

"Well well. It seems that ickle baby Potter has developed quite a taste for violence." Bellatrix said. Harry turned around and saw Bellatrix dressed in a black body suit. Bellatrix snapped her fingers and four gargoyles appeared behind her. "It's time we settled thingss Potter."

"You got that right Bellatrix. You won't escape this time, you're gonna pay for killing Sirius." Harry growled.

The four gargoyles tensed as Harry readied his sword. Bellatrix muttered an incantation under her breath and a transparent blade of energy formed around her arm. Bone blades grew from the gargoyles forearms. The four gargoyles disappeared for an instant and reappeared surrounding Harry. The four gargoyles charged as one, Harry brought his blade up blocking all four strikes, only to have Bellatrix's blade stab him in the back.

"No matter how fast you are Potter, you still don't have eyes in the back of your head." Laughed Bellatrix.

Harry elbowed Bellatrix in the face knocking her off him. He turned rapidly and began clashing blades with the gargoyles. However, after each attack Harry made he was forced to defend from three other attacks.

_'Why do you continue to hold back?'_ Whispered Griever's voice inside Harry's head. _'Use your full power and you can crush these fools in an instant._'

'No. I can't risk it. The last time I barely regained control. If I lose it again I may never find my way back.' Thought Harry.

Harry dodged another blade and countered with a kick to the gargoyles head. Harry turned around just in time to block another attack from Bellatrix. Harry quickly brought his blade down slicing Bellatrix across the chest, but the wound instantly healed itself. Bellatrix laughed as Harry jumped back dodging two blades that crossed in the space he had been moments ago. Suddenly one of the gargoyles wrapped his tail around Harry's ankle slowing him down long enough for the other three to attack Harry. A whirl of blades and fists struck Harry sending him to the ground. His sword sunk into the ground a few feet away from him.

"Pathetic, just like your godfather." Spat Bellatrix. "I think after I send you to meet my dearly departed cousin, I'll make that mudblood of yours my personal pet. She'd probably enjoy being a concubine for the Death Eaters."

BUMP-BUMP

"You know Bellatrix, if you keep knocking on the devil's door someone's gonna answer." Harry whipered darkly.

BUMP-BUMP

Harry's eyes lit up brightly as the whole stadium shook from the demonic pulse. Harry's hair spiked up and fangs grew in his mouth. His muscles grew larger and more defined. Large black feathered wings grew from his back shredding the remains of his shirt. His gauntlets shifted in to claws and black tribal tatoos appeared on his body and face. Crimson lightning flickered back and forth across his body occasionally arcing out and scorching the ground around him.

Bellatrix involuntarily stepped back upon seeing Harry's devil form. She motioned her arm forward and the gargoyles charged. Harry waited patiently. When the first gargoyle reached him Harry feinted left and drove his fist thru the gargoyles chest turning it to dust. Another gargoyle attacked from behind. Harry turned immediatley and kicked it sharply in the throat killing it. Harry turned to the other two gargoyles. He made a slashing motion with his claws sending out red arcs of light that cut the gargoyles into several pieces.

"I tell you what Bella. I'll give you three chances to attack me before I kill you." Harry challenged.

Bellatrix charged forward and slashed with her blade. The blade was easily caught in Harry's claw. He then tossed her over his shoulder. "One." Harry counted. Bellatrix landed hard an then drew her wand.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed. The curse caught Harry in the chest and he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Stop, it tickles." Harry said grinning devilishly. "That's two." Harry calmly walked over and picked up his sword. Red lightning danced acrosss the blade.

A demonic aura flared around Bellatrix and she rose into the air. She laughed maniacally as a massive ball of dark energy formed above her. "DIE POTTER!" She screamed as she threw the ball at Harry. A giant explosion rocked the stadium. Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief. "I did it." She whispered.

"Three." Harry said from above her. Before Bellatrix could move Harry swung his sword and cut Bellatrix in two. He did'nt stop though, he slashed several more times. Pieces of Bellatrix floated in the air for an instant. Harry thrusted his palm forward. "This is for Sirius." A torrent of green flame erupted from Harry's hand incinerating all that remained of Bellatrix.

Harry heard a cry of anguish rise from the stands. Harry turned to see Kreacher leap from the crowd and land near the remains of Bellatrix. "Misstress no." Kreacher sobbed. He looked up at Harry and snarled. "Wretched half breed. I'll kill you for this."

Harry smiled darkly. He stabbed his sword into the ground and beckoned Kreacher forward with one finger. Kreacher swung a massive fist with astonishing speed only to hit nothing but air as Harry disappeared and reappeared behind Kreacher kicking him in the back of the head knocking him face first to the ground. Kreacher slammed his fists into the ground angrily. Harry bent at the knees slightly preparing for Kreachers next attack. Kreacher quickly got to his feet and leaped at Harry the bones on his forearm grew and sharpened. A bone like blade also grew from Harry's elbow. Both fighters glared at each other for a moment before in a blur of motion they passed each other. A loud crack sounded as blades met. Harry landed in a crouch and Kreachers bone blade landed just behind him. Kreacher howled in pain clutching his damaged forearm. Kreacher charged Harry once again. The two traded blows mercilessly, each one sending shockwaves throughout the stadium.

Up in the stadium box Snape and Arkham watched the battle unfold from behind Voldemort. Mini explosions rang out as Harry and Kreacher fought toe to toe. Snape looked on emotionlessly while Arkham wore an tiny smirk.

"He is stronger than I expected." Arkham said silkily. "The tougher the challenge put before him the stronger his resolve to crush his enemies becomes. He truly is the Son of Sparda."

"It appears as though grafting a demonic aura to a human is not enough. We may not have the power we need to complete our plan." Snape resonded.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we merely need a stronger catalyst to provide the aura." Arkham said while staring at Harry. Voldemort looked away for the battle and stared at Snape.

"Severus, if Kreacher fails I want you to go down there. Finish the job." Hissed Voldemort.

"With pleasure master." Snape looked to Arkham and gave a tiny nod.

Kreacher struck Harry hard with enough force to cause Harry's head to snap back. Harry ducked another attack from Kreacher and countered with a quick kick to Kreacher's knee, then the side of his head. Harry squared his feet and drew his fist back at the same time Kreacher did. Both struck at the same time. Harry's fist connected with Kreachers face just as he was struck by Kreachers fist. Harry shook his head and steadied himself just as Kreacher locked hands with Harry grappling for an advantage.

"I have you now." Kreacher cackled as red lightning from Harry's body was absorbed and redirected back at Harry. "Now I will never let go!"

"Never can be a long time." Harry whispered. His eyes glowed brighter and he growled angrily. The red lightning around Harry intensified as Harry clasped his hands around Kreachers even tighter. Harry put his feet on Kreacher's chest and began to pull with all his might. Kreachers eyes began to widen in fear as the muscles began to tear from the strain. Kreacher screamed as his arms were ripped off.

"It's over." Harry whispered as he picked up his sword. The crimson lightning around his body grew in intensity. "DEVIL DRIVER." Harry shouted as he shot forward, his sword pointed in front of him spinning like a corkscrew covered in red lightning. Harry went straight thru Kreacher leaving an enourmous hole in Kreachers chest. Kreacher gave a final scream before his body was reduced to dust.

"I must say Potter, that despite myself I am inpressed." Sanpe said appearing behind Harry.

Snape was dressed in a matching set of black slacks and button up shirt, a long blue coat that nearly touched the ground, and long chain wrapped around his right arm. Any other day, and Harry would have thought Snapes attire out of place. But the number of fights was beggining to take it's toll on him. Thunder echoed in the distance as a downpour began quickly turning the soft dirt ground to slippery mud. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as Harry held his sword in a ready position and a stell ball formed at the end of Snape's chain creating a weapon called a Bodak that he began to twirl above his head. All the sound in the stadium drowned out except for Harry's own breathing and the whooshing sound from Snapes bodak.

A bolt of lightning flashed and the fight began. Snape hurled the ball forward fast as a speeding bullet missing Harry by centimeters. Harry closed the distance between him and Snape and slahed at Snape's neck. Snape leaned back just as the blade passed by him managing to cut a few errant strands of hair. Snape turned and swung his bodak aiming for the spot that Harry was about to land. Harry spread his wings just in time stopping himself in midair as the bodak passed underneath him. Harry swooped down striking with his sword. Snape jumped out of the way swingin his bodak back around. Harry ducked under the attack and closed the gap again. Harry slashed and Snape blocked with his chain covered arm. Snape shifted his wait suddenly causing Harry to lose his balance, he turned just in time to see rapidly approaching him. Without a moment to spare Harry blocked with his sword. A loud clang sounded as steel struck steel. Harry slid back under the force of the blow. Snape attacked again and Harry batted the ball away with his sword, his form blurred and reappeared beside Snape. Harry sliced his sword through Snapes gut.

"Got ya." Harry said. The words were barely out of his mouth when Snapes bodak struck Harry in the jaw. Harry stumbled and looked back to see Snapes wound already healed.

"You did'nt think it would be that easy did you Potter?" Snape drawled. "You're exhaustted and I'm at full strength."

Snape renewed his assualut relentlessly. Harry fought valiantly but for every three attacks he blocked one would hit, and Snape appeared to be getting faster. Snape drew his bodak back and twirled it around preparing for another series of attacks. Just as Snape began again Harry launched a volley of Hell feathers from his wings at the ground in front of him. The explosion clouded Snapes vision but did'nt stop his attack. Another clang rang out as Snape heard his attack hit the mark. His smile turned to a frown as the explosion quickly settled in the rain revealing Harry's sword stuck in the ground.

"Behind you." Harry whispered in Snapes ear. Snape turned and Harry let loose a flurry of blows. Harry ended the onslaught by driving his elbow into Snapes sternum and then simultaneously striking Snape's throat with his knee and the back of Snape's neck with his elbow. Snape fell to the ground and Harry over him preparing to finish the job. Snape quickly grabbed a handful of mud in his hand and threw it in Harrys eyes. Harry had no time to react as he was hit several times in rapid succesion by Snapes bodak which was now curving in the air to come back and hit Harry. Harry backed up until he felt his back hit the wall of the stadium. Quickly he dodged left and the bodak struck the wall becoming stuck in the wood. Harry jumped on the chain and ran the length of it, his elbow blade unsheathed itself. Harry reached Snape and twist flipped over him slashing Snapes face as he did so.

"Accio Rebellion!" Harry shouted wandlessly calling his sword to him. Crimson lightning charged around Harry's body and his eyes lit up once more. "DEVIL DRIVER!" Harry corkscrewed with blinding speed. Snape pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Sectussemptra." Purple arcs flew from his wand and struck Harry. There was a brilliant flash of light and Harry landed behind Snape, his left wing landed three feet behind him. Snape clutched the hole in his shoulder and tried to heal it. Harry stood and limped his eyes began to glow venomous yellow, and his fangs became more pronounced.

"Now we have you." Arkham said from behind Harry. He held out his palm forward and Harry froze in place. A hazy yellow aura was drained from his body and absorbed into an amulet that Arkham held in his other hand. Harry's eyes returned to their normal green color and seemed to ose their focus. "Finish him Severus."

"Gladly." Snape's bodak glowed a bright blue and he hurled it forward where it slammed into Harry's chest crushing his ribs. Harry fell on his back and weakly gasped for air. Snape stood over him triumphantly. Snape held Harry's sword above him in both hands and drove it down into Harry's chest. Harry felt his life drain from him for the second time. This time however it seemed his luck had run out.

"I'm sorry Mione. I failed you." Harry whispered weakly as his eyes went dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Separation

Snape laughed maniacally as he stood over Harry's body. Voldemort walked across the field calmly, the rain passed around his body never touching him.

"Excellent work Severus. You above all else have fulfilled my most important order. Today, you become my greatest Death Eater." Voldemort hissed placing his hand on Snapes shoulder. Arkham appeared as if from the misty air just behind Severus as Voldemort strolled away.

"So you finally got to finish off the Potter bloodline. Took you long enough." Arkham chuckled. Snape stared down at Harry's body.

"Even in death his body holds the stench of Sparda." Snape spat. "Oh how I hated hiding my power in the god forsaken school. Allowing Dumbledore to think I was normal. Letting Potter think he could best me."

"You poor thing. It must have been hard for you to hide under the guise of simple teacher. When you're destiny lies so much higher. Besides how could they know that they were dealing with the Half-Blood Prince of Demons?" Arkham taunted.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Snape growled annoyed.

"Because mother always insisted on it." Arkham replied.

"Save me the tortured brother speech. We have more important things to deal with now."

"Indeed we do brother." Arkham agreed holding up the glowing Amulet of Sparda.

Just then a loud gasp rang out as Harry drew a ragged breathe. Everyone froze. Voldemort turned around wide eyed. Snape and Arkham stared on in disbelief.

"This can't be! His demonic energy should be sealed away in the amulet." Snape growled as he watched Harry's wounds begin to slowly heal. Arkham gazed at the amulet which glowed a venomous yellow. Arkham smirked, then began to laugh.

"Well isn't this interesting. It appears that a piece of Voldemorts soul was left in Harry's body along with that scar. The fragment has been feeding off of Harry and Voldemorts dark emotions thru the link they share. When the powers of Sparda were unsealed it gave it enough energy to develop into a separate entity." Arkham said still gazing at the amulet.

"In other words you stole the wrong energy." Snape accused. "If it wasn't for you're incompetence Potter would be dead now."

"He still can be all we need is a host for this entity and then we can use the Amulet again. Do you have any one in mind Severus?" Arkham asked.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Ron asked from outside Harry's old room. he stepped inside. Hermione was sitting on the bed reading a red leather book. Ron could tell by her puffy eyes that she had been crying again. One week ago Snape had arrived to tell them that harry had been killed by Voldemort. The news of Harry's death had been particularly hard on her. "What are you reading?"

"Harry's journal." She said her voice slightly cracked. "It's almost like he knew what would happen."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked sitting across from Hermione.

"It's all here Ron. Harry wrote down everything Voldemort would do if Harry wasn't here to stand in his way. Voldemort's been planning it ever since he came back, and Harry recorded everything he ever saw in Voldemort's head." Hermione said not looking up from the book.

"Okay I'm following you so far. What's his next move?"

"He's coming here Ron." Ron's reaction was instant.

"What! We got to warn Dumbledore Hermione, tell the students, evacuate the school!" Ron jumped up and ran to the door, but stopped when he saw Hermione had not moved.

"No Ron. We have to stop him here." Hermione said looking into Ron's eyes with steely determination. "Harry gave his life to protect this school Ron. I'm not going to let that be in vain." Ron slowly nodded his head.

"What do you got in mind?"

Hermione stood up and walked to the bookcase on the opposite wall. She pulled a specific book back and the bookcase slid aside to reveal a closet full of weapons. Ron's eyes widened, he walked to the case and pulled out a muggle handgun.

"Who do you think are Ron? Dirty Weasley? Put that down." Hermione pulled the sword of Gryffindor down from it's place on a rack. "Every leader needs a symbol." She said as she handed it to Ron. "You need to get the DA together we don't have much time."

"What about you?"

"There's a legend that says Rowena Ravenclaw had a secret place like the Chamber of Secrets hidden in Hogwarts called the Chamber of Knowledge. It's supposed to hold a weapon that can only be wielded by one who wishes to save the school."

"You think you can find it?"

"I have to try."

Draco waited patiently on his knees in the center of Voldemorts throne room. Before him Arkham held the Amulet of Sparda. In the back Harry was strapped to the wall suspended above the floor. He had yet to regain consciousness.

"Are you ready to serve you're master Draco?" Arkham asked.

"Yes. I am."

Arkham smiled and began chanting in a strange language. The Amulet began to glow brightly. As Arkham began chanting louder the glow increased and lashed out diving into Draco's chest. Draco screamed in pain and clutched his sides. Arkham finished his chant and the remainder of the energy left in the Amulet was absorbed into Draco. Draco's screams slowly deepened into a fearsome roar. The ground cracked and a blinding flash of light filled the chamber. When it subsided. Draco stood nearly a foot taller, his platinum blond hair was now completely white and his eyes glowed a poisonous yellow. Voldemort stood from his throne and stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters Draco." Voldemort hissed.

"The name Draco no longer hold any meaning to us. Our name is Grievous Malfoy. You may call us Griever."

From the back Snape chuckled softly. He looked to the wall where harry was chained. Soon he would have his vengeance upon the house of Sparda.

"Well it would seem things are progressing much smoother now." Arkham said walking up next to Snape.

"Indeed. Is the Dementor King ready?"

"Yes he shall keep Potter occupied until the time is right. We shall destroy his mind and the shattered pieces will be there as an example when we invade Hogwarts."

Hermione walked around the library searching for the book she needed.

"I know it's here somewhere." She whispered to herself.

"It is closer than you think Miss Granger, but are you sure you know the consequences of what you are planning?" Dumbledore said appearing behind Hermione.

"I understand that Harry died to protect this school, and I intend to honor that no matter what." Hermione said determined.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. He raised his hand to the Restricted section and muttered an incantation. Slowly the section rose up to reveal a staircase leading down. "I would warn you that no one has ever returned from the Chamber of knowledge, but then of course you already know that. So I will only say good luck."

Hermione made her way down the staircase finding herself in a long corridor at the end of the corridor was a doorway. Cautiously she opened the door. Inside stood a ten foot tall minotaur. He had four horns, long braided hair, large bat wings, and an enormous sword in his hands.

"Who dares to enter the Chamber of Knowledge?" The minotaur growled.

"I, Hermione Granger." Hermione answered sounding braver then she felt. "I'm here for the Artemis."

"If you wish the weapon of Rowena Ravenclaw you must pass the test of Knowledge. If you fail you will be destroyed. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"I have millions of eyes, yet-"

"Human Brain." Interrupted Hermione

"Err... correct. Umm 2 out of 3?" Asked the minotaur hopefully.

"Fine, but make it quick." Hermione answered impatiently.

"I live in darkness yet see-"

"Blind as a bat." Hermione quickly answered.

"Fine!" Snapped the Minotaur. "Take the Artemis and leave."

The minotaur stepped aside and a raised dais appeared in the center of the chamber, on it was a sleek silver crossbow with no string. Hermione picked it up and the Artemis adjusted shape to fit Hermione's hand Armour plates moved to cover her entire forearm. Hermione turned and pointed the Artemis at the door. She pulled the trigger and a purple beam of light shot out and demolished the door.

"I won't let you down Harry." She whispered as she headed back to the library.

Next:

Invasion


End file.
